The Beat of My Heart
by frenchy-girl18
Summary: Edward Cullen is a superstar extrodinaire. What happens when he is required to have dance classes?Will love sprout between his teacher and himself? or will trouble destroy those chances? Read. Is better then summary.
1. La La Land

**A/N: This is my first fan fic EVER! I hope you guys like it. I hope I do a good job. I'm scared. Alright here we go...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it I do not own Twilight or any of the songs in this story.**

**Chapter 1** : La La Land

**EPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring the song, "La La Land", by Demi Lavato. I groaned and rolled over. "Edward! Edward! We love you!", a shrill high pitched voice said from my window followed by a lot of screams. I sighed and got out of bed. Bang! I turned around to see Emmett fighting off a couple of girls trying to get in my bedroom. He turned around and embraced me in a hug. "Em-can't-breath", I said strained. "Well Eddie, today is your audition for that one movie", he said rubbing his hands together. I nodded and said,"Thats right. Now ,can I have some privacy", I said shooing him out the door. I turned around and walked into my bedroom. My name is Edward Cullen. A name that could make any girl scream, any guy glare, and any person admire. It was all just so tiring. I mean I didn't hate my life, I just didn't like all the fame and paparazzi that came with it. Acting and playing music was my passion, though, so I couldn't quit. I slumped onto my recliner and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat Mcdonalds_

_Baby that's just me"_

"_Well some may say I need to be afraid_

_of losing everything because of where I_

_had my start and where I make my name_

_Well everything's the same in the la,la land machine_

_machine machine"_

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy bronze locks. I put on a white muscle shirt, black pants, a plaid scarf, converse, and a leather jacket. I heard a knock and said,"Come in". My other best friend, besides Emmett,Jasper, came in and walked toward me and slapped my back. "Are you ready?" he asked in a brotherly tone. I sighed and said,"I think so. But I have no idea what the movie is even about". He chuckled and said,"You'll do fine", and walked out the room. I went to my garage and got in my black Aston martin Vanquish. I smiled as I got in the door. I loved my car. I turned on the radio and pulled out.

"_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress_

_Well baby that's just me_

_Who says I can't be single and got out and mingle_

_Baby that's not me, no no no"_

"_Well some may say I need to be afraid_

_of losing everything, because of where I_

_had my start and where I made my name_

_Well everything's the same in the la, la land"  
_

"_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_and nothing else in real in the la la land appeal"_

I turned off the radio. Ughh! Probably the worst possible song to listen to when I'm like this. I pulled into the audition parking lot. I saw Mike Newton, another actor, look at my car longingly. I smirked. Mike Newton did a few movies, but wasn't even close to me when it came to fame. We had gotten on bad terms when I won best actor award and he tried to punch me. We never got back on good terms. I mean he tried to punch me! I sighed with a humorless laugh and got out of the car. I walked into the building and sat in the waiting room. The secretary was trying to discreetly check me out. She was failing me big time! "Edward Cullen", she said trying to sound seductive and beckoned me to come. I got up and walked to the desk. "Well, your up next", she said and handed me a piece of paper with her name and number,"if you need anything, anything at all just call". I tried to hold back the gag. Whats with women and trying to flirt with me? I banished the thought and walked into the auditioning room. As I was walking in, I saw a brunette walk out. She had brown doe-like eyes and pale skin. She was petite and looked fragile. I just stared as she went to the secretary and started whispering things. Her body was flawless. A definite dancer. She was beautiful. Even more so then Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, and my sister, Alice, combined. She walked out and I closed my mouth after realizing it was gaping at her. I turned around and walked into the office. A man with glasses and a bald head said,"Please come in". I did as he was told."Well, Mr. Cullen, this movie is about a dancer and an actor. The actor gets on a new movie that requires him dance. She teaches him. They fall in love. Any questions?" he said. I just stared at incredulously. I shook my head. It was a simple film. I could do this. It was just another role. He handed me a script and I began my audition. After I was done he shook my hand and said,"Congratulations. You got the part. Your co-star will be Lauren Johnson", my face fell," And your dance lessons will begin tomorrow at five. Here are the directions to there", he handed me a paper," Congratulations", he walked out of the room. Lauren Johnson. She was a witch. She was always picking on someone or flirting with every guy in the room. Total trash. _It just acting,_ I thought to myself. I went outside and got into my car only to see Mike glaring daggers at me. I chuckled. I pulled out.

"_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight"_

I got to my penthouse and collapsed on my sofa. Jasper and Alice walked in holding hands. "Hey Alice", I mumbled. She sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "You got the part", she squealed and I nodded. "That's so great. I think we should all go shopping to celebrate", she said with a serious expression. Emmett, Jasper, and I all screamed,"No!". I didn't realize Emmett came. "Hey Rose", I said as she walked in behind Emmett. She gave a nod acknowledging my presence. "Well we're outta here", Emmett said dragging Rose out the door. "Jazzy we're going shopping?" Alice and got up. Jasper groaned but followed. Next thing I knew, I was alone. I sighed and went to bed, hoping it would all be alright tomorrow. I dreamt off into la la land...

* * *

I woke up and realized it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. I pulled the pillow over my head then got up. I walked into the kitchen, sleep still in my eyes. I rubbed them and dragged my feet to the fridge. There was a note from Alice and another one from Rosalie and Emmett.

The one from Alice said...

"_Dear Edward,_

_I'm going shopping in San Francisco. Be back tomorrow. Oh yeah! Jazz is coming. So don't be worried when you don't see us. Love you._

_Love,_

_your pixie of a sister Alice"_

I giggled and picked up the one from Rose and Emmett. It said...

"_Hey Dude,_

_Its our anniversary, so we're going to be gone for a few days. Don't mess anything up too badly. We love you!_

_Love,_

_Emmett and Rose"_

I sighed and went to get change. Thats when I saw my memo pad. It said,"Dance lessons at five be there at four thirty". I gasped. I had totally forgotten. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30. I gasped again and ran to my bedroom. I put on a pair of basketball shorts with a white muscle shirt. I put on a pair of DCs to compliment them. For added effect I put on a matching cap that you wore side ways. I looked decent. Alice rubbed off on everybody she talked to. I got into my car and drove stopping at Burger King to get a whopper. I was hungry. Then I drove to the dance studio. I was ten minutes earlier. I walked in and what I saw almost made my heart stop. It was the brunette from the auditions dancing to "Mumbo No. 5". The way she moved made it look like I was a giant elephant that was clumsy. The way her body curved made me catch my breath. I found myself staring at her curves and just admiring her period. She stopped the music and walked over to me with a friendly smile that sent flutters in my stomach. She stuck out her hand. I shook it and said,"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen", with a smile. "Well, I guess that makes me Bella. Bella Swan", she said with a small giggle. I smiled. It was like music to my ears. "Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked doing a slight silly dance move during the process. She laughed and said,"We're going to go hang out". I'm sure my face showed my confusion. "Wha?" I said. She giggled again and I smiled. "I like to get to know my clients first", she said slightly sticking her head up. I saluted her and said,"Aye, Aye. Captain. Your ship or mine?" She laughed and said,"I walked so we are going to take your 'ship'". I walked her out to the car, but she tripped and I caught her. "And here I thought you were the most graceful person I had ever known", I said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at me and straightened up. My arms felt empty as soon as she stood up. "For your information, I am very clumsy when I'm not on the dance floor", she said matter-as-factly. I chuckled and opened her door for her. We sang along to different songs on the way here. To my delight we had the same taste in music. I made her laugh once by singing along to "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. She laughed and I realized it almost instantly became my favorite sound in the whole world. We went to many places and talked a lot. I have never had so much fun a person EVER. It was amazing. It was like we were made to be best friends. But something was bothering me, I sorta wanted more then best friends. I just met her, I must be going crazy. Crazy...for her?


	2. Hey Stephen

**A/N: Here's the second chapter to The Beat of My Heart. Hope you enjoy it. I did. Well, writing it. You know what I mean. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 2 _ Hey Stephen_

BPOV

I said good-bye to him and walked into the dance studio. He was amazing. Everything about him is perfect. His mind, body, face, and soul. An angel on Earth. I looked at the mirror in front of my and groaned. There was a note on it. It said...

" _Dear Bella,_

_Please clean up studio when you leave. Its your turn. Next time clean up before you go, so it'll be easier. Thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Staff"_

I hated cleaning the studio. It was just so boring. But I knew I had to do it. I turned on the song "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift. I then got the mops and brooms. I got windex for the mirror and wood polisher for the floor.

"_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted too"_

"_Of all the girls tossing rocks at you're window_

_I'll be the one there even when its cold_

_Hey Stephen boy, you might have me believin'_

_I don't always have to be alone"_

I started dancing to the words. Swinging my hips and messing up my hair. I slide across the floor and did a funky move. I have never had so much fun cleaning in my entire life. It was like a dance floor. I polished the floor in rhythm to the music and I mopped to the chorus. It was fun.

"_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain cause_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mm mm. I can't help myself"_

I sat down for a break and drank a Gatorade. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Cullen. Bella Cullen. Bella Cullen...

What? Did I just think that. It can't be. I just met him. Sure he's gorgeous, smart, funny, nice, perfect... Stop It! Bella, you just met him.

The non-rational part was saying of my mind was saying,"You have a crush". While the rational part said,"You're just curious and full of admiration". I wanted to side with the rational side, but I knew the non-rational part was true. Every word of it. Crushes are irrational.

I got up and started dancing again and this time singing along. I mopped at the chorus and twirled around. I did an air guitar and sang even more loudly. It was SOOO much fun! That's when everything stopped. My dancing, my singing, my mind, my heart. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Edward. He was smirking at hot crooked grin. "How much of that did you see?" I asked biting my index finger. He laughed his musical laugh and said,"Ever since you got off your break". I blushed a least fifty shades of red. He walked over and said,"I thought it was cute". I swooned inside but punched him playfully in the chest. He chuckled and said,"I left my bag here". I smiled and said,"Oh its over here. I put it in the closet. Follow me". I walked to the closet and inside it. He followed and I looked up. Our chests were touching and he was looking into my eyes. My breathing came out in gasps. My stomach was fluttering. He pushed away a strand of hair in front of my eyes. He smiled and I smiled back. Then everything came back. I looked away and grabbed his bag. "Here it is", I said. He smiled and replied,"Thanks". I smiled and led him out. As he was getting in the car, I screamed out to him,"Be prepared. Tomorrow you're gonna wish you never met me" with a smirk. He smiled and replied,"I doubt that", but there was some kind of seriousness in his eyes.

I walked inside and finished up. Edward Cullen. I have a crush on you.

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mm. I can't help myself"_

"_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself"_


	3. Kiss Kiss

**A/N: I am so new to this so that's why its taking so long to get out. Sorry if it stinks. Hey I'm 13. This was just something I wanted to try. If you're reading this. Thx :)**

**Disclaimer: I *sniffle * don't own *sniffle * Twilight or any of the songs in this story.**

Chapter 3 _Kiss Kiss_

**EPOV**

I woke up to light streaming in my window. It reminded me of Bella. What?! Did I just think that? Maybe it was some sort of alien infiltrating my mind. Deep down inside I knew it wasn't an alien. I knew I had a crush on Bella Swan. Just like high school. She was perfect in every way. Why wasn't SHE famous? I banished my thoughts and got out of bed. I stretched and put on black sweatpants with a black and white muscle shirt. I put a leather band on my left wrist. I didn't care about my looks, but I was still a celebrity with fans. And Bella. Had to look good for them. Then my phone started ringing.

"_She want that lovey dovey_

_(lovey dovey)_

_That kiss kiss_

_(kiss kiss)_

_In her mind she fantasize 'bout getting with me_

"_They hatin' on me_

_They wanna diss, diss_

_(kiss kiss)_

_Becauses she's mine and so fine, and thick as can be"_

It was Bella! I almost jumped for joy when this ringtone played. She's calling ME. I picked up with a smile on my face. "Hello. What do you require Master?" I asked with a butler accent. "Why I do not know? How 'bout for you to come early to practice?" she asked with a british accent. I laughed and she giggled. My smile grew more pronounced. "Sure. I'll be over in an hour", I said with a defeated tone. "Sorry if I'm so boring to be around", she said in a teasing tone. We both laughed and said our good-byes. I picked up my duffle bag and got in my car. I think I was driving faster then normal. But hey we're talking about Bella. She deserves to be adored and admired. Both of which I do.

Once I got there, I looked in the side mirror and fixed my hair. I looked good, so I walked in with a grin plastered on my face. When I got in, my grin opened and my breathing stopped. Bella was wearing short black shorts and a black sports bra. She had a white hoodie un-zipped over the sports bra. She was so distracting. She turned around and saw me. She smiled a huge grin and ran up to me. She bowed and said,"Welcome to my humble abroad". I laughed and she giggled. "Hey", I said lamely. She giggled. "Time to stretch", she said getting into a split. "Uhh. Maybe I can skip that part?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head with a stupid sexy smirk on it. She got up and walked towards me. She walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. My breathing was becoming irregular. "Now get into a split position", she whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered and did as she was told. She pushed downward and I got into a split. "Hey I got it!" I exclaimed. "Yep", she said with a proud grin. Her hands lingered on my shoulders. I liked it. Then she took them off and got into a split just a foot away from me. Touching distance. She smirked when she saw me staring at her body. It was too perfect. Lauren would be so jealous. Bella has everything she's ever wanted but fame and fortune. "What song are we dancing to today?" I asked with curiosity. "Kiss, Kiss", she said quietly. Something was wrong. She's not like this, she's up beat and spontaneous and perfect. I put her face between my hands and whispered,"What's wrong?". She smiled and said,"My roommate sold our apartment and I have no where to live now. But don't worry about it" she said the last part quietly and got up. I grabbed her hand and brought her back down and she landed on my chest. Pure heaven. "Smile", I whined. She just shook her head trying to hide her laughter. Her mouth was in a hard line. I started tickling her. She wiggled and let out a few,"psshh!". Then somehow she got out of my grasp and ran around the room. I chased after her and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her a few inches above the ground. She burst out laughing so did I. This was what life was supposed to be like. It felt so right and perfect at the same time. I leaned and whispered,"You can stay with me". She scowled and said,"No". I frowned and said,"Why not? You need a place to stay and I have a open room". She thought it over then said," I don't like to take things from other people". I laughed humorlessly. She scowled and I stopped. I whispered,"Please". Her eyes softened. She replied,"Fine, but only until I find a place". I smiled and then she smiled. She patted my leg and said,"Time to dance". I groaned and got up.

I followed her over to the mirror and stood straight. She showed me a move and told me to do it. I tried but she giggled. She came over to me and put her hands on my biceps. I shivered out of pleasure. "This is how you do it", she said quietly. She positioned me, took a deep breath, and lingered there. She closed her eyes and smiled. She patted my biceps and smiled friendly. I'm sure I was smiling like an idiot. The rest of the dance class went smoothly. We laughed and chatted while rocking out. It was perfect.

"_They hattin' on me_

_(hattin' on me)_

_They wanna diss,diss_

_(kiss kiss)_

_Because she mine and so fine, and we thick as can be"_

We finished and I was getting my bag when she said,"When should I move in?" in a rather quiet voice. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't be shy. I'm glad you're moving in", I said into her hair. She smiled and hugged me fiercely back. I looked at her and saw that she was tearing. "Why are you crying sweetheart?" I asked while stroking her cheek. She smiled and said,"I just never thought I'd have a friend like you. Someone so kind, caring, fun, sweet, warm, and funny". I smiled at her description of me. "Do you want me to help you pack?" I asked. She giggled and said,"My point exactly". I laughed and said good-bye. I went to my car and drove home. I practically glided into my house with my happiness. I plopped on the sofa and smiled when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and almost instantly frowned. It was my publicist. "Edward? Umm. Yeah for your new movie, you need to get more fans to last for a few more years. So to that you need to get in the tabloids. My point is date your co-star", he said in a huff. I was gaping. I cared about my reputation, but I hated Lauren Johnson. Reputation won. "Okay", I said sadly. We hung up and I went straight to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered Bella was moving in tomorrow. I sat straight up and sank back into my pillow. I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face. Bella....

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short so I tried to make up for it in this chapter. Chapters coming up: DRAMA with Lauren and maybe Jacob. * Gasp***

**Lol! Review please. Luv yous!**


	4. Party in the USA

**A/N: Hey I know its bad. I promise the second story will be better. I promise. Luv yous! Review.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! * Punches wall* or any of the songs in these chapters!**

Chapter 4 _Party in the USA_

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward pulled out of the parking lot. Leave it to him to make me feel special. I sighed. So perfect. I cleaned up then headed towards my old apartment. I walked in and grabbed all my stuff. Not much. I was happy to see Edward everyday. But I won't deny it I was nervous. He practically stole my heart since day one and now I have to live with him. I brought my boxes to the dance studio. I'll just stay there tonight. I smiled. Dance studios were always my second home. Safe. I would always run there when I was scared, mad, sad, or just felt alone. I sighed and grabbed a fleece blanket. I made my bed on the floor and sighed into my pillow. I dreamt of Edward and felt perfectly content.

I woke up the next day with a big smile on my face. I got dressed in my green neon skinny jeans, neon green tank top, black dcs, and black zip up hoodie. For some reason I felt oddly bubbly. I grabbed my ipod and walked out the door. I turned Miley Cyrus's "Party in the U.S.A" on repeat and began my walk to the coffee shop.

"_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Shaking my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be okay_

_Its a party in the usa_

_Its a party in the usa"_

I was doing a very dancy walk down the street and singing to the words. I got in line, still singing and dancing. I ordered my coffee. I sipped it and walked to the park. I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes. I felt someone sit next to me. They pulled the ear phone out of my ear. I turned around to tell whoever to back off. But instead I was greeted by a pair of playful green emerald eyes. I punched him playfully and said,"Geeze Edward". He laughed and said,"Ready to move". I nodded and followed him. "You're a good dancer and singer", he said randomely. "I never sung in front of you", I said with confusion. He smiled and replied,"I followed you". I gasped and hit him playfully in the chest. Next thing I knew, We were listening to Party in The usa while walking to the dance studio.

"_So I put my hands up_

_They're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Shaking my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be okay_

_Its a party in the usa_

_Its a party in the usa"_

We got to his apartment carrying my boxes and laughing our heads off. I put my boxes in my room and went out to see him putting his jacket on. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to go. Be back later for movie time", he said. I smiled and said good-bye. I unpacked my things and got suddenly bored. I watched tv for a bit before going to take a shower. I took my sweet time in the shower. It felt nice on my back, unknotting my muscles. I walked out in nothing but a towel when my phone ringed. I ran and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Bella", a familiar husky voice answered. "Jacob Black. Leave me alone", I said. Jacob Black and I were in a relationship when I caught him cheating on me. He broke my heart and hes a pig. "I thought I would give you one more chance", he said cooly. I gaped and scowled. I hung up and threw my phone across the room. My hands were clenched and jaw tightened. Thats when I heard someone clear there throat. I turned around to see Edward with pink cheeks. I instantly smiled. He said hi without looking at me. I'm sure I had a confused expression. Thats when I realized I was wearing a towel. "Be right back", I said and ran into my room. I put on a pair of fuzzy blue long pajama pants with yellow duckies on it. I topped it off with a yellow t-shirt that showed a sliver of skin between it and the pants. I walked out and saw Edward wearing the same pajamas except black with cows and it was a white muscle shirt. I sat down next to him on the couch. "What r we watching?" he asked and looked at me with a smile. I thought about it then grinned evilly. He looked scared and said,"Uh-oh". I looked at him and said,"Uh-oh is right. We're watching the...Notebook". He sank into the couch. I popped the dvd in and sat back to watch the movie. Halfway through it, I heard a ripping noise. I turned to see Edward sobbing. I laughed and he scowled at me. "its just so...sad", he exclaimed to himself. I scooted over and hugged him. "Aww. Edward its going to be okay", I said in a voice you would use to talk to a baby. He scowled then started tickling me furiously. I started wiggling. After that we decided to head to bed.

I sat there in my room tossing and turning. I was having very vivid bad dreams. About Jacob. Life. Work. It was impossible to sleep. To add to that, it was thundering and raining. I finally got up and slumped into Edward's room. He was awake just looking at the ceiling. I felt childish. I stood in his doorway. "Umm. Edward. Can I sleep with you? I can't sleep", I said. "I can't sleep either", he said as he beckoned me to come. I crawled in and snuggled in. He wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed me comfortably. I soon fell asleep into a dreamless night.

"_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Shaking my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be alright_

_Its a party in the usa_

_Its a party in the usa"_

**A/N: this was by far my favorite chapter yet. Hope you liked it becuz thats what really matters. Please review**

**Luv yous**


	5. Show me what I'm looking for

**A/N: I'd like to thank the first four people for reviewing. Its you guys that make me write. You rock! All of you!**

**BrightBlueSunnys**

**Madjestic**

**dark-soul-in-love**

**HisGirl...x**

**You guys are the first four, so I'd just like to give a special thx to u. Luv yous!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs in this chapter! There I said it. Happy?**

Chapter 5 _Show me What I'm Looking for_

**EPOV**

I woke up to a fuzzy feeling in my stomach and a soft object in my arms. I opened my eyes an almost squealed with pleasure. My Bella slept in my arms. She looked so beautiful. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was splattered across the pillow. She took my breath away. I stroked her cheek and she smiled slightly. I thought she was awake but instead she said,"Edward save me from the evil spinach!". I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. She talked in her sleep. How funny could this girl get? "Edward", she whimpered and stirred. I got out of bed without stirring her. I went into the kitchen and got myself a cup of coffee. I would wait to make a fresh breakfast for her. A half an hour later, she came out dragging her feet. Her eyes were half closed. She came to the bar and sat down. She stretched and took a sip of my coffee. I know a normal person should be mad, but I was escatic. She wasn't afraid of me. She wanted to share things with me. She said,"Good morning". I smiled and said,"Good morning to you. Wanna help me make breakfast?" She shrugged and said,"Sure". She walked around the bar. I grabbed the ingredients. We were making pancakes. First I poured the batter in the pan and let it sit for a few minutes. Bella wanted to flip it, so I let her. It landed on the floor, so I came over to her and reached around. Showing her the movements. The moment of truth, she flipped it perfectly. She yelled and skipped when she accidentally knocked down a glass of orange juice. She slipped pushing me down and landed with a thud on my chest. It hurt! I opened my eyes to see a very worried looking Bella lying on me. She stroked my face while saying,"Omigosh! Are you okay?" over and over again. She cared. I smiled and helped her up. I held on to her hand longer then necessary.

"_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Show me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for...oh lord"_

After 10 reruns of Tom and Jerry in our pajamas, I had to go. Work. Personally, I didn't want to leave this position. Her head on my chest and her body in between my legs. It felt so perfect, so...right. But I had too. I couldn't lose my job. I said my good-byes and watched as she sat down on the couch slowly. I think I was falling for this girl. Falling hard and fast. I banished the thought and went to the set. I realized it was sorta boring without Bella here. But she didn't have to come to the set yet. Its only the first scene. I sighed and went to my trailer to get ready. I came out only to run into Lauren. She stroked my chest and it was really uncomfortable. "Ya' know Lauren? The dating thing is fake", I said as I stared over her head. "We can make that real", she purred. I gagged and tried to step back. "Edward Cullen Please come to set one", a lady on a intercom said. I thanked god and ran like the wind. I sat down in a big red chair. "We will be practicing the kissing scene with you and Lauren", she said. My mouth went dry. That's when Lauren walked in. She sat down and said her lines. I said mine. Then her lips crashed mine. I'll admit shes a good kisser, but I couldn't help but imagine Bella in her position. We finished the scene early and was able to leave early. I had to walk out with Lauren and go on a 'date'. I held her hand and she grabbed my forearm and pulled me closer. We walked out into a storm of paparazzi. I kissed the top of her head and ran out of there with her still attached to the crowd. I kissed her in public park and then took her to a fancy restaurant. That should be good for the week. I sighed and made my way home.

" _Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Show me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for...Oh lord"_

I opened the door to my apartment and saw Bella sitting on the couch laughing her head off. The TV wasn't on and no one was on the couch next to her. I raised my eyebrows and went to where she was sitting. I looked and saw Alice sitting on the floo**r.** Bella said hi and hugged me. I swooned. Then Alice said,"Hey!". I said,"Hey Alice". She went on to explain how she got here and what her and Bella are now. Apparently BFFs. Whatever that is. When Bella went to the bathroom Alice turned to me and said," She's a keeper. I really like her. Btw, When Rose comes, Emmett and Jasper want a boys night out". I rolled my eyes and said,"Alice I think I love her". She nodded and replied,"I know". Thats when Rose walked in officially ending this conversation. I said good-bye to everyone and walked out the door. Emmett and Jasper were waiting in Jasper's yellow and black 09 Camero. I hopped in and we sped off to some distant club. The bouncer let us in and they went straight to the dance floor. I went to the bar and sat down. I couldn't take Bella off my mind. I must have it bad. That's when a guy with long black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin walked up to me. "I'm Jacob", he said coldly. I introduced myself just as coldly. He got us both beers and finally he said,"I'm Bella Swan's ex-boyfriend". I choked on my drink and my eyes widened. He smirked and said,"I'm gonna try to do everything I can to get her back and if that's getting rid of you. I will.". I smiled a fake smile and said,"What made her break-up with you?" His smile faltered and he said,"I cheated on her and she said I acted like a jerk. Both aren't so bad. That's what guys do". I stared at him with hatred in my eyes. How could he do this to Bella. Next thing I knew my fist connected with his jaw. I was escorted out of the bar. I was going to leave anyway. I walked into another bar and gasped. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were doing very sexy dances in the middle with men surrounding them. I found myself staring at Bella. I licked my lips. I sat down and just watched them. Bella, man she was making me love her more with each minute of the day and now this. She's torturing me! They finished and were walking towards the bar. Bella spotted me and ran full speed ahead and jumped on me. Legs wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck. I felt pure heaven. "Hello there Mr. Eddie", she said into my neck. I laughed and said hello back. "Alice did you get her drunk", I asked only half mad. I've never seen drunk Bella. She nodded before running off with Rosalie. No doubt to give me privacy. Bella kissed my neck and nuzzled into it. I froze then relaxed. "I wanna go now Eddie", she said. "Sure but I can't carry you the whole way", I said. She nodded and got down. I took her hand and walked her to the car. I drove her home and put a movie on. She just collapsed onto the couch. I started walking towards my room when she said,"Don't leave me". I nodded. I would never ever leave her. She deserved better. I cuddled on the couch with her until she fell asleep, but I couldn't make myself leave her. So I stayed. "I love you", I whispered before falling asleep.

**A/N: So yeah. Edward likes Bella. Bella likes Edward. But the don't know. To add into that drama already. Jacob and Lauren will play bigger parts. Ohhhh!**

**Thx. Review!**


	6. Magic

**A/N: I am sorta stuck here. Thinking of more problems for the story. Meanwhile, I'm also starting to think about Darkness before Dawn. I personally love that story. It just popped into my head one day and I decided to write it. Not thats important. Babbling again.**

**Disclaimer: *stomps foot * I don't own twilight or any of the songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 6 _Magic_

**BPOV**

I woke up with a throbbing head and a cramped body. I opened my eyes and saw that I was cuddled with Edward on the couch. Despite my horrible hangover, I smiled. Because deep down inside I knew if Edward was here, I would always be alright. It was a strange feeling. Almost tingly. But in a good way. I banished the thought and got up. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans. I wore a t-shirt with a skeleton ribs pic on the front. I put a vest over that. Finally, I topped that with a gangster hat and a pair of dc sneakers. I picked up my iPod and made my way out the door. I had to get to the set of Edward's movie early. I turned the song "Magic" by Selena Gomez on repeat. It sorta described the way I was feeling. Strange.

" _Oh Oh Oh, Its magic, you know_

_Never believe its not so_

_Its magic, you know_

_Never believe its not so"_

"_Never been awake, Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_

_Lazy day in bed, music in my head_

_Crazy music playing in the morning light"_

I walked into the set with a grin on my face. It was a grin I've been wearing ever since I met Edward. That's when I saw everybody. They were wearing designer brands and girly girl outfits. I felt so out of place. I banished the thought and walked up to the director. "Hey I'm Bella Swan", I said. He looked at me with a smile and answered," why Hello there. You can share a trailer with Lauren. Just go that way. I'll be in soon", then walked off. I shrugged and made my way into Lauren's trailer. I walked in and smirked. Lauren was wearing a fuzzy pink robe and listening to the song "Womanizer" by Brittany Spears. I almost laughed at how cliché she was. "Eww. What are you doing here?" she asked with a disgusted face. I chuckled and said,"Well, miss barbie. I'm your new trailer mate". She huffed and said,"Listen here miss I think I'm too cool for anything. This is my movie. Stay out of my way", I nodded and mouthed no at the same time. She groaned and went back to bouncing to Brittany. When she started singing, I couldn't take it anymore. I plugged my ipod in and blasted the song "American Idiot" by Green day. It drowned out Brittany. I smirked and resumed bouncing to it. She screamed and ran out. I laughed and started spinning on my chair. That's when Edward came in. He looked amused. "I love this song", he practically moaned. "Me too", I whispered while Lauren came back in. She saw Edward and smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Hey Eddie", she said. I rolled my eyes and Edward looked scared. "Hey Lauren", he said before turning back to me. "I like your outfit", he said sincerely. I said thanks and we fell into easy conversation. It felt right, perfect, and comfortable at the same time.

"_Oh Oh Oh its magic, you know_

_Never believe its not so_

_Its magic you know_

_Never believe its not so_

_Awww!"_

"_I love my sunny day, dram of far away._

_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_

_Never been awake, Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light"_

**LPOV- LAUREN**

I just watched as they talked. It was sickening how they could talk like this so comfortable while Edward just ignored me when he wasn't pretending to date me. Wasn't I good enough for him? Why does she have that I don't?

Nothing. I'm perfect and he's just being like this because he feels bad. I sighed as I thought of my theory. It was probably right. I mean I'm always right. That's just one more thing o add to my list of perks. I walked out and walked to the director. He mumbled something like,"What now", before asking,"Lauren whats up?". I put my hands on my hips and said,"Bella is being a jerk. Shes so materialistic". I lie a lot but that's how I roll. I mean I'm Lauren Johnson. I walked back into my trailer to find a note on my desk. It said,"

_Dear Lauren,_

_I took Edward to get coffee with me. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh yeah. Sorry about your robe. We accidentally spilled a little powder on it. Sorry again._

_Love,_

_Bella Swan"_

I screamed and thrashed. Who does this Bella think she is? I will get her back. No matter what. I'll die before I give up. Bella swan you better watch your back.

**BPOV**

We were laughing hysterically in the car as we left the coffee shop. Just being around him made me giddy. I knew I had a crush on him. But could it be more? Yes. I was falling in love and I was falling hard. Edward must have noticed me deep in thought because he said,"Bells. Are you okay?". I nodded and we went home. We watched She's the man. As I fell asleep on his chest. I realized, this is how its supposed to be. It felt right. Perfect. Like he was molded especially for me. I sighed and let sleep succumb me.

**A/N: Did you guys like the lauren pov. It spiced things up. Anyway, more bella/Edward fluff coming up next chapter. Thx**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	7. She wolf

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone. I got 5 more reviews then last time. You guys rock. I mean it. Don't judge me. I'm not lying. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Twilight. Waaaa!**

Chapter 7 _She wolf_

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a huge grin plastered on my face. I don't know why nor do I care. I mean I was finally happy. I've never been this happy. Like a new me. I'm sure I was practically glowing. I sighed and got out of bed. I did a little dance move. I went to the mailbox. I sighed once more. I mean I was all around happy. I read the first one. It said...

"_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_You have been nominated for best actor of 09 and cutest couple. Please join us on the red carpet next week in L.A for the Oscars. We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Staff"_

I smirked happily and read the next one. It said...

"_Dear Bella Swan,_

_You have been nominated for best choreographer of 09. Please join us on the red carpet next week in L.A for the Oscars. We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Staff"_

I smiled even wider. We would be going to the Oscar's together. I ran inside and into her bedroom. I jumped on top of her and said,"Wake up! Wake up!", repeatedly. She woke up and groggily asked,"What?". I smirked and said,"We happen to be nominated for awards at the Oscars". She sat up and said,"Seriously?" with excitement in her voice. I nodded and she squealed. She hopped on me and gave me a hug so tight, we went crashing to the floor. We laughed and then took a look at our position. She was on top of me, chests pressed together.She slowly smiled and looked into my eyes. I felt like she was looking into my soul. I stared into hers and practically saw her soul too. Full of kindness and perfect in every way. She got up and went into the kitchen. I stared at her questioningly. She smiled and said,"I think we should celebrate". I nodded and watched as she got out the pancake batter and chocolate chips. I squealed. She laughed and said,"I thought only girls did that". I tickled her and she squealed. "I could say the same thing", I said. She scowled and started eating the chocolate chips. I tried to grab it, but she kept moving. I sighed and walked away only to hear her beautiful laugh behind me. I turned on the Tv and was watching something when I heard she put the radio on to Shakira's "She wolf".

"_A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me_

_Darling its no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_Moon's awake now, my eyes wide open_

_My body is craving, so feed the hungry"_

"_I've been devoting myself to you_

_Monday to Monday_

_and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution_

_Would be a sentence to keep me at_

_Starting to feel a little abused_

_like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere closer_

_To get me a lover and tell you about it"_

I was dumbstruck. She was dancing to the song in a completely sexy fashion. I'm sure my mouth was open. I swear she brought out my horny teenager hormones. It was like she was torturing me. She stopped and looked over at me. "Hey Edward", she said with a coy smirk. I nodded acknowledging her. "We should take a road trip to L.A", she continued. I smiled and said,"That's a brilliant idea. We'll leave tomorrow", I went into my room and started packing. I heard her musical laughter and saw her go into her room to pack. I could tell already, this was going to be the best vacation, I've ever been on. I was sure. That night went smoothly. We were pumped. I mean more time with each other. That was perfect. I smiled and sunk into the couch. She left and went to take a shower. About an half and hour later, she came out wearing nothing but a towel. She was checking her text messages. My eyes popped out of my head. Her body was like a...temple. I know that sounds cliché. But it was true. She walked into her room and my vision felt empty if that's possible. I went to bed with Bella in my mind. Love, desire, admiration, annoyance, friendship. Who knew I'd fall in love with my best friend? An hour later, I couldn't fall asleep so I went into Bella's room. She was curled up into a ball clutching the covers to her. I crawled in next to her and kissed her temple. She immediately melted into my embrace, unconsciously. I sighed. It was amazing how perfect she felt in my arms. I fell asleep in a perfect trance.

***

I woke up the next morning to Bella jumping up and down on the bed. "Roadtrip!" she screamed and I laughed. We got ready and filed into my car. We were both smiling like idiots. We were both buzzed out. For the first hour we talked and laughed. The second half an hour, we sang multiple songs. It was just so much fun. Finally she fell asleep. I smiled at her sleeping figure and held her hand. It was small, soft, and warm. Just like her. I kissed her hand. "Bella. Sweetie. Wake up. We're here", I said softly as she awakened. She looked out her window and smiled. L.A had that effect on people. Her whole face seemed to glow. We got to our hotel and dropped off our bags in our room. Unfortunately, there was only one bed. Bella just shrugged. I was secretly smiling. After settling in, Bella said,"Lets go swimming". I laughed at her spontaneous attitude. She hit me playfully. "What was that for?" I asked with mock anger. She just giggled. And at that I had to smile. I put on my swim trunks and waited at the door. That's when Bella walked out. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she strolled out in her bikini. She was wearing a black bikini with a ring in the middle of the top. The bottom was boy shorts and on the side, it too had rings. Sometimes, Bella is beauty which needs to be described extravagantly, but right now she's just hot. I laughed at my horny teenager ways. We made our way down the pool and set up. Practically every male thing there was staring at Bella with their tongues wagging out. I was no exception. I glared at everybody else. "I'm going to go do a dive", she said as she scampered off. She got on the diving board and did a perfect dive into the water. She came up and took my breath away. She glistened in the sunlight with the water slipping off her bare skin. I was gaping and I knew it. I jumped into the water next to her and made her flinch. I laughed. She glared playfully. "You know you look very hot right now", I said. Wait where did that come from? "So do you", she said seductively back. Before I had time to react, her lips crashed into my mine. I responded immediately. Her one hand was on my chest and the other tangled in my hair. I put one of my hands around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. Our mouths danced together and it was perfect. I felt whole. How could I have gone a day without a kiss from her? I don't know and right now I didn't care. She broke away and said,"I love you". I smiled and said,"I love you too". We both smiled. Everything was right. Then I kissed her again.

**LPOV**

I watched as they played tonsil hockey in the pool. Oh no, they are together now. I have to do something. Edward doesn't want someone like her. He wants me. Right. She's just a charity case. I smield at that thought and called a number I have gotten to know lately.

"Jacob. Operation break them up is a go", I said into the phone.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. What's going on with Lauren? Hmm. Suspicious. Lol**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	8. Love story

**A/N: Okay. This is the 8th chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Becuz well, ur important. Without you guys I wouldn't continue. Okay enough of mushy stuff. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs in these chapters.**

Chapter 8 _Love story_

**BPOV**

I woke up with a tingly feeling in the pit of my gut. Pleasurable, but strange. I looked next to me and gasped. Edward was laying there, looking like the Adonis he is, with his arms wrapped lovingly around my waist. Something was up. That's when everything flooded into my mind. I groaned. I must have looked like a total idiot just attacking his lips like that. I mean where did that come from. Edward smiled with his eyes still closed and kissed my shoulder. I shivered with pleasure. "Good morning, love", he said. I smiled at my new pet name. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It was inexcusable for me too kiss you-", I said before getting cut off with a chaste kiss. I deepened it somehow and got him to moan. I smiled into the kiss. "I liked it", he said. I smiled and said,"I liked it too". We kissed again and I wondered how I went on without a kiss from this man-angel- in my arms. His kisses should be illegal. We spent the rest of the day in bed, smiling, laughing, joking, and just hanging out. Finally around 5:00, we got up. I kissed him and got dressed in a very girly strapless pink dress that went to mid thigh. I put my converse on to top it. I mean why fit in, when you can stand out. Edward was wearing black pants, a graphic tee, studded belt, plaid scarf, and DC sneakers. He was so hot! And mine. I smiled at that thought. "Hey Bella. We're gonna go see Alice and Jasper today", he said. I smiled and said,"Yeah lets go". He smiled and held my hand. I sighed. It felt so right and perfect. We got into his Vanquish and turned the radio on. Edward started singing along to the song while I laughed at his false falsetto voice.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Its a love story baby just say yes"_

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while"_

Everything was the same as before except it felt more right. I didn't constantly have the need to touch his face or hold his hand and have to restrain myself. I could do it freely now. Its like we were made for each other. A real love story. And it happened to me. Plain Bella Swan. I sighed at the thought. Edward leaned over and gave my a slobber filled kiss on my cheek. "Eww. Edward...", I whine and smiled at the same time.

***

Despite becoming instantly friends with Alice and Jasper. I was nervous as how they would react to me being Edward's girlfriend. After all, Alice was Edward's sister. Edward sensed my nervousness and rubbed soothing circles in my hip where his hand rested. His hand often twitched towards my thigh. I smiled. Poor Edward and his returning horny teenager hormones. I walked to the door of the room they were staying at at the hotel. Edward knocked and the door instantly flew open. Alice squealed and embraced me immediately. I forgot how much I missed Alice. "Bella", she screamed. "Alice", I screamed. She stepped back and looked at my outfit. She nodded and said,"Well done". I giggled and resumed talking to Alice. From my peripheral vision. I saw Edward on the balcony talking to Emmett and Jasper. Wait Emmett was here! I stopped abruptly and said,"Rosalie?". She jumped out from behind the counter. "it took you long enough to realize I was here", she said as she embraced me. "Now both of my best friends are here", I squealed. They both laughed at my excitement. "Now explain everything", Alice said. I could tell she was talking about Edward's and my hook up. I blushed and both of them laughed.. I went on to explain how it happened and they "Aww" at all the right parts. Man, I missed them. "I'm gonna go say hi to Emmett", I said and they nodded. I made my way to the balcony when I heard hushed strained voices. "Edward. You have to tell her", Jasper said. "Yeah man. You don't want to hurt her", Emmett said. "I don't want her to feel insecure though", Edward said. "Emmett. I love her", he continued in a softer tone. My heart swelled at that little statement. I knocked and walked onto the balcony. Everyone smiled and I said,"Hey Emmett and Jasper". They hugged me. "Guys-can't-breath", I said. They laughed and we chatted for a few minutes. Finally we all went back inside and watched a movie. It ended with a pillow fight. I nailed Emmett a few times. Hey I was proud of that! The conversation on the balcony totally escaped my mind. Before bed, Alice said,"Bells. We're going shopping in two days. Got it? No excuses". I groaned but agreed. I loved her to much to deny. Edward and I went back to our room. I fell asleep in his arms. Perfect.

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring"_

"_And said marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_He'll pick out a white dress_

_Baby just say yes"_

_***_

_**JPOV**_**- Jacob**

Is she serious? My Bella is going out with that scum, Cullen. We were meant to be. So I cheated. I wasn't being satisfied. That's how life goes. She's just trying to make me jealous. My worries deceased when thought this theory. She wants me. I know it. Lauren and I have to step up our game if we want to break them up. Its game time! I dialed Lauren's number.

"I have an idea", I said into the phone. I could practically hear her smile into the phone.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Jacob and Lauren. Naughty. Naughty. Lol. Keep reading please.**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	9. Shake it

**A/N: Umm. Yeah here's chapter 9. Basically fluff. But still you have to read it. I'm babbling again. Ignore me.**

**Disclaimer: All this greatness goes to Stephenie Meyer. Poor me.**

Chapter 9 _Shake it_

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella but made no move to move. I could stay perfectly content on watching her sleep, holding her in my arms. I felt whole when she was around. Like my other half. I stroked her cheek and listened to her steady breaths. I've known Bella for two months. (A/N: Sorry about time jump) and already I'm thinking about purposing to her. She was perfect and I wanted to secure to me for as long as possible. She started to stir and I kissed her lips. She smiled and said,"I could wake up every morning like this". I laughed

"Me too", I said truthfully.

We talked for a little bit. This is what its supposed to be like. Love. The signal word that can make my heart jump. Make my eyes visibly brighten. My arms ache with emptiness when that other half isn't here. Bella. My love. Synonyms of my happiness. I sighed as she got up, stretched, and went to get dressed. She came back and smiled. "What are you smiling at?" I asked with a smile.

"You", she said as she stroked my chest.

"Why", I asked.

"Because I've never felt love before. Never felt how good its supposed to be when you're being hold. Edward you're my love. My happiness", she said looking at the ceiling and turning serious. To think, those small words made me fall even more in love with her. I kissed her very passionately. We smiled into the kiss. Perfect. "Hey Bella. Wanna go walking the streets with me today", I asked with a smile tugging on my lips. Bella always does this to me. Make me happy no matter what.

"Why Mr. Cullen. I would love too", she answered as she touched my nose with her index finger. We both smiled and got ready to go. We got into the car and I turned on the radio. Because well music is what brought us together as long well as dancing. Her hand slinked over and laced her fingers through mine. The feeling coursing through my veins was brilliant. It made me feel happy. She smiled why looking ahead. Then I started singing along to the song "Shake it" by Metro Station on the radio.

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave at the front door_

_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways I could get inside_

_Tonight we're falling in love_

_Let me go now_

_The feeling stirring me up_

_Here we go now"_

"_If she does it like this, will you do her like that_

_If she touches like this will you touch her like that_

_If she moves like this will you move her like that_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake , Shake it"_

She was laughing so hard her face was turning red. "Bella-breath", I told her half serious, half-joking.

"Mr. Cullen. Where did you learn your expert singing skills?" she asked mockingly.

"Why I really do not know. Miss. Swan", I answered and we burst into a fit of giggles. I parked and we got out to start our walk. We walked into the park and talked about everything. It was probably the greatest conversation of my life. Half way through the walk, we passed a beautiful tree that I wanted to climb. "Edward. Don't do this. You could hurt yourself", she pleaded while shook my head. I climbed up the tree and sat on one of the branches. I patted the seat next to me beckoning to Bella. She sighed and started making her way up to me. The rest of the afternoon, we sat on the branch and talked. Perfect. Finally, the sunset came and I stared at Bella. Her eyes distant as if looking into the future. Her hair blowing around her heart-shaped face. Her legs dangling of the edge. Her lips slightly parted. I brushed a piece of hair away from her face and leaned in. She did too and so the greatest kiss of my life began. The fireworks went off in my head. The sirens sounded in my ears. This was what a kiss should feel like. Astounding. Perfect. Brilliant. Full of love. Finally it was time to go home. Officially ending the best day of my life. I wanted every day to be like this and just that thought brought me to my next one. I'm gonna marry Bella. I'll purpose and make her feel loved every day. Because that's what she deserves. We made our way back to the hotel room. Laughing the whole way just because of each others company. We both took showers, but I knew in mine, I'll I could think about was Bella. If love is mutual, then we thought about each other a lot. I got out and got cozy on the couch. Bella came out looking very tired. I opened my arms and she climbed in. She whispered,"I love you", before falling asleep with a smile on her face. I smiled at just the sight of her smiling. The rain pelted the windows and cast a very cozy look to the scene. I held Bella tighter, and stared at her. Perfection inside and out. Though, I was perfectly happy with her in my arms trapped inside under the covers, I had a feeling I would soon part with Bella over a stupid reason. I also had a feeling, a love like this is once in a lifetime. "Don't let go", I whispered to Bella's sleeping figure. I didn't want this to end. This happiness, this feeling of being complete. I banished my thoughts and fell asleep.

"_I saw you dancing and I couldn't keep you off my mind_

_(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)_

_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine_

_(Your body's shaking, turn me on,and let me turn the lights off)_

"_If she does it like this, will you do her like that_

_If she touches like this, will you touch her like that_

_If she moves like this, will you move her like that"_

"_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it"_

"_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it"_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Shake it was the song for this chapter, but I was really listening to "Laughing With" by Regina Spektor, but that was too sad so I chose Shake it. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	10. Lucky

**A/N: Well, nuttin really to say. Hi. Enjoy the chapter. Does that cover it? I guess so. On with the story....**

**Disclaimer: I own a dog and a computer, but twilight and the songs in this story are something I don't own.**

Chapter 10 _Lucky_

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's arms again and felt instantly happy. I kissed his cheeks but lingered to personalize it. I got up and went into the kitchen. I started making bacon, Edward's favorite. I turned on the TV as I cooked. To my dismay, it was on some celebrity tabloid channel and I didn't really pay attention to it until it said...

"_Edward Cullen and Lauren Johnson seem to be getting steamier by the minute. Are things getting serious between Hollywood's most loveable couple."_

Followed by an array of pictures. One of them holding hands. One of them talking and laughing. One of them eating dinner. The last one made my heart drop into my stomach. They were kissing. It felt as if all the color from my face drained away and my heart dropped. My hands started to quiver. Then I heard footsteps, I could identify anywhere. I stood up and stopped all signs of weakness. Or at least tried.

**EPOV**

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. Bella looked horrible. So sad. Or scared. "What's wrong", I asked frantically and running up to her

**BPOV**

He stroked my face frantically, I turned my head. Refusing to look into those beautiful green orbs that can make me do anything. "Edward. Why are you going out with me when you have Lauren? We have me going out for about a week. You shouldn't cheat. And I will not be the cheater's next victim", I said in a long rush. Then he started laughing. Half mad, half funny. "Why are you laughing?" I asked as I smacked him in the chest. He stopped and said," Bella. Listen to me. Lauren and I aren't really dating. Its fake for the paparazzi", cue the laughter again.

"Ohh. Now I feel stupid. I don't like what you're doing but I'll go along with it only because I love you", I said pointing an index finger at him. He smiled and embraced me. I felt whole again. He pulled back.

"Now where's my bacon", he said while licking his lips distracting me for a second. I pulled out the bacon and started chewing a piece. He looked in pain. Then I grabbed the plate and started running throughout the hotel suite, him hot on my trail. "Bet you can't catch me", I said over my shoulder followed by a chuckle. Discreetly, I put the bacon and the table and continues running. I opened the front door and ran down the hallway to the elevator. I smiled when I got in safely. Finally the elevator doors opened. I proudly stepped out until I saw the face in front of me. I shuffled back, but he caught me and threw me over his broad, muscly shoulders. Nows not the time to think about his perfectness, I told myself. We both laughed for no reason as he brought us back to the suite. He sat me down on the couch and hovered over me. I stared into his perfect green orbs. "You're perfect you know that?" I said as I traced his face with my fingers. He scoffed and grabbed my fingers. He kissed each of my knuckles and shifted so I was laying on top of him.

"Bella, Will you go to the red carpet awards with me next week?" he asked somewhat nervously. I answered him by crashing my lips to his and enjoying the rightness of it. So natural. He sighed in satisfaction and got up to take a shower. I went into my room and turned on my ipod to the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Collait. I did a little jig before heading into my own shower.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water Across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"_

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard"_

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again. Oh Oh Oh"_

I washed my hair listening to the song and rejoying the fact that Edward loves me. It felt so right to be in his arms. I forgot my clothes so I got out wrapped in only a towel. Edward was drying his hair and all of a sudden stopped when he saw me.

"Bella move, or else my teenage hormones will take over", he half-joked and half serious. I laughed and went into my room. I got dressed in a pair of gray sweats with angel written across the butt in black. I wore a plain black tank top showing a sliver of skin at the bottom. I saw Edward doing something for work so I walked up to him and kissed below his earlobe and lingering for a moment. His eyes widened. It was so sweet, yet very seducing. He spun me around and kissed me passionately on the lips. We broke of after some 5 minutes. We just stared at each others eyes, remembering them for the night. Finally I turned away. I crawled into my too big bed and crawled sideways. It was raining hard on my window. I paid attention to each and every rain drop pelt the window. Like cannonballs. I started humming Edward's lullaby to myself and sure enough I fell asleep.

"_I was sitting on the red carpet with Lauren 5 feet across from me. I turned to my right and saw Edward right in the middle of us. "Edward", I screamed but nothing came out. "Edward! I __love you", I said but still nothing. Then he started inching towards Lauren. He turned to face her and started taking steps her way. My eyes were crying all the tears they had out. He grabbed Lauren and kissed her with so much passion I thought I was looking at fire. I sobbed and ran to Alice's apartment and fell down into her arms. She held me like a good sister and let me ruin her shirt. Then she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said,"Renee and Charlie died in a car accident today". I shook my head trying to make it not-real. I went back to me and Edward's apartment to grab my cell phone. I came in to see him having a heavy make-out session with Lauren. He looked up, but she continued to kiss him on the neck. "Sorry about you're parents", he said not sounding sorry at all. I cried and ran onto the street. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Jacob was looking at me evilly..."_

I woke up screaming and a very tear-stained face. I got up and went into the glass shower, turned the water on, clothes on and all. I sat down and cradled my head with my hand. I know it was a dream but it could happen. Hell! I thought it was going to come true. My tears came harder with this thought. I closed my eyes but opened them when I heard shuffling into the bathroom. It was Edward. He opened the shower and sat next to me. At this point, I was sobbing. He brought me to his chest and stroked my hair. He said comforting things in my ears. "What's wrong?" he whispered kissing my head. I turned up to his pain filled face. I stroked it and it relaxed a bit. "I just had a nightmare. But it seemed so real, or like something that would happen", I said whispering towards the end. He hugged me tighter and I fell asleep in his arms.

Happy at last.

**A/N: I know this was mainly fluff but I had to build up for future chapters. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Drama will ensue!**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	11. Fallin for you

**A/N: I know the last chapter was no good at all. It stunk so I'm gonna make up for it in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! *sniffle ***

Chapter 11 _Fallin' for you_

**EPOV**

I woke up and looked down only to be greeted by the most beautiful scene in the world. Bella curled into me. Her cheek across my chest. I stroked her cheek really lightly hoping not to wake her up. She was so perfect. I didn't ever want to see her in pain. That's why last night, I felt so torn up inside. She was crying. Ughh! I can barely stand it when Alice cries now Bella does. It was torture. Thinking of this made me think about when she found out about Lauren. The pain across her face was worse then her crying. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Bella should never be in pain. She's too perfect for that. I sighed and got out of bed without disturbing the angel sleeping in my bed. It was sunny outside. Perfect for swimming. Then a plan formed in my head. I would take Bella to the beach today. I grinned evilly. It was perfect. So I started making my angel her breakfast. I turned on the radio and pulled out the eggs.

"_I don't know but I think I'm maybe_

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly maybe I should_

_keep this too myself_

_Waiting 'till I know you better"_

"_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want too_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head"_

I don't usually listen to Colbie Callait but this song spoke to me. If that's possible. I mean it reminded me of...Bella. Before I actually told her, this was what I was feeling. Then I heard a giggle. More like a symphony. I looked over and saw Bella's perfect smile grace her face. I immediately smiled. Bella just did that too me.

"You looked deep in thought", she giggled.

I laughed and replied,"I was". She looked at me questioningly but I ignored it. I didn't want her to think me of obsessed or something. But I was. She ate the eggs and moaned. The moan distracted me for a moment. It was so...alluring. We fell into easy conversation after that just like me normally do.

"_I've been spending all my time just thinkin' about ya'_

_I don't know what to do I think_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now_

_I found ya'_

_I don't know what to do I think_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you"_

"Hey Bella. Wanna go to the beach with me?" I asked hopefully. Much to my delight, her eyes lit up at the sound of the word beach.

"Of course", she gushed. Then her eyes softened and she looked at our interlaced fingers. "I've always loved the beach. Its so calm and beautiful. I always promised myself I'd move there when I got married. The beach in Greece though. Not Cali. My grandmother died on a beach. I guess it makes me feel closer to her, too", she said and looked up at me with those brilliant brown eyes. The beach. Bella loved the beach. I think I fell even more in love with her. All the other girls I dated were emotionless and incapable of talking there true feelings. I crashed my lips to Bella's and I felt her smile into the kiss. This was perfect. Then we just sat there enjoying each others company.

"_As I'm standing here you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance all around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence its just me and you"_

At about 1:00, we decided to head out. Bella chatted with Alice for a few minutes. I got into my black swim trunks and ran my hand through my hair. I walked out and into my Aston and waited for my angel to stroll out. After a few songs, I see the door open and Bella steps out. She's wearing a midnight blue bikini with a see-through sheer cover that went to her thigh. She let her hair fall down loose and she topped it off with a pair of midnight blue flip-flops. My lips parted and I started gaping. I'm sure Bella noticed because she stuck out her index finger and ran her finger across the car. My eyes widened. She smirked. Finally she got in and giggled. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"I love you", she whispered.

I smiled and replied,"Me too". Then we fell into a conversation. About 10 minutes later, the car was in a comfortable silence. Just soaking up the others vibe. I looked over to her. She was looking out the open window, her hair blowing around her face. I couldn't take it so I reached over and interlaced our fingers. She didn't turn but just smiled out the window.

"What are you thinking?" I asked with curiosity.

She smirked and said,"Just how lucky I am, how much I love you, and wondering if we're ever gonna move to the beach someday. I know its childish but I can't this dream out of my head", her cheeks going red. Then her eyes lit up. "Edward can we move to the beach someday?" she asked with her hands clasped together pleading at me.

I laughed and nodded my head,"Personally I want to live near the beach too". She smiled the biggest grin yet today. Finally we got to the beach and we stepped out.

"Thank you so much Edward", Bella gushed and I couldn't help but me feel proud. She was grateful for what _I_ did.

"No prob", I said grabbing her hand.

***

After a day of swimming and playing in the sand, Bella and I were walking down the beach hand in hand. It was surely a day to remember. "Hey Edward?" Bella asked disrupting a comfortable silence.

"Yes my Bella", I said and she blushed. God, how I loved that blush.

"Umm...I saw an alcove and I wanted to see it can we go?" she asked looking awfully embarrassed. I grabbed the sides of her face and stared into those endless brown eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask for something from me", I said passionately. I saw her eyes light up and a small smile grace her perfect lips. I crashed my lips to hers and began to feel that electricity the I always feel. "I love you my Bella", I whispered. She just looked into my eyes with a childish gleam that I always saw. It was as if she always had fun and never grew bored or old. Perfect doesn't even cover her. Then I grabbed her hand and started walking to the alcove. After a few minutes, I looked over to Bella and said,"Hey Bella? About Lauren". Her mouth turned into a frown and I immediately wanted to kiss it off.

"What about her? You know I don't like what you're doing", she said loosening her grip on my hand. I hated it.

"I'm going to 'break up with her'. I can't keep pretending to date her when I know I'm clearly in love with you. Its just not right", I said looking into her pain filled eyes. Then her eyes softened and she tried not to smile but failed.

"You don't have to do that for me", she whispered looking down. I smiled.

"I want too", I said with authority. She looked up and all sources of pain disappeared. She grabbed my face and kissed me sweetly. My heart was soaring. The rest of the walk consisted of joking around and talking. I'm so glad that my best friend is the person I love. Its just so perfect. Finally we made it to the alcove. There was a pool of water in the middle and the sun was streaming in from the small openings in the roof. It was beautiful. I turned over to Bella to see her kneeling next to the pool and poking a starfish.

"Thats not very nice", I teased.

Bella fake scowled and said,"No its not Mr. I-think-I'm-in-charge". I laughed at that.

"Come here please I want to kiss you", I asked with a smirk. She looked over at me and smiled.

"You'll have to catch me first", she said and started running towards the inner alcove. I laughed and started running after her. We were running in the tunnels having fun.

Then I stopped in my tracks. "Bella, no!", I screamed but was too late.

Bella had run off the small cliff in the alcove and was falling. I ran to the edge and looked down only to see her fall in a pool of water. The current was taking her away. She let out one ear-piercing scream before going under.

She didn't come back up.

My heart stopped and one single tear fell down my cheek. I was panicking! My Bella had just fallen down 100 ft into a current filled water. Without thinking, I dived into the cool water. Once in the water, I saw my Bella floating like a doll down the pool. I let the current take me but allowing myself to keep above the water. Bella got caught on a rock and I took that chance to get to her. Once there, I wrapped my arms around her torso and hiked her over my shoulder. I clung to the rock with the one free hand that wasn't holding Bella. Finally I saw an opening into the beach where calm water was. I used my legs and pushed off the rock still holding on to Bella for dear life. The current took me over to the opening but my hip skimmed the rock causing a huge scratch to appear there. Blood spilled under the water and I let out a soft cry of agony. It was then that I realized Bella was depending on me so I ignored it and let the current continue to take me. We finally made it out into calm waters only 20 feet from the beach. I twisted so Bella was now on my back like a sea turtle I swam for 15 minutes and finally my knees hit sand. I crawled and put Bella back down on the sand. I caught my breath and realized Bella wasn't breathing. I panicked again and started doing CPR. She turned over and coughed out water. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes landed on me and filled with tears.

"Oh Edward", she said and latched her tiny body onto my mine. It would have been enjoyable if it were not for the huge gash in my side. I let out a cry of pain and Bella immediately detached our bodies. I wanted to close the space between us but my side was hurting. I clutched it and doubled over. Bella came over and put her small hands on my bare back. Her hands softly touched my cut and she gasped.

"Edward, you're losing a lot of blood", she said but it was distant. My vision was becoming hazy. I couldn't take it anymore so I let the darkness take me. The last thing I heard was,"Edward", being screamed by an angel.

***

I heard voices. More like a voice. A beautiful voice. "Edward, thank you so much. I love you so much. I just can't believe this is happening. Ughh!", the angel groaned. No the angel shouldn't be in pain. It wasn't right. "I know you probably can't hear me or remember after you passed out", the angel continued", but it was the scariest moment of my life. You weren't responding or moving. I was so scared", she said the last part in a whisper filled with pain. She sniffled and continued,"I called 911 and waited with you. I held your hand and stroked your face but nothing came out. Finally they got there and started loading you into the ambulance. I followed and squeezed you hand", she squeezed my hand and sniffled", just like this. Your heart sped up at that little squeeze. As they were putting you in the ER I wouldn't let go of your hand. I wouldn't. So I stayed with you and kept squeezing", she let out a sob. No, she shouldn't be crying. I wanted to comfort her but my body wouldn't allow it. All I did was let out a groan. She sat up and whispered,"Edward?".

I answered,"Bella". She started saying my name over and over again. I fluttered my eyelids open and almost cried at the sight before me. There was Bella still wearing her swimsuit, wrapped in a blanket, tear-stained cheeks, and messed up hair. Still beautiful, but fallen in a way.

"Oh Edward", she said with relief and stroked my cheek.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Staying with you. I'll always be there for you", she said and closed her eyes. There was a promise in her words.

"I love you", I said and cupped her cheek.

She smiled and said,"I love you too. The doctor's coming in", when she said doctor there was a hint of distaste in her voice. Then a blond spikey haired man walked in and raked his eyes over Bella's body. I didn't like it.

"How are you gorgeous?" he asked with a perverted smile.

"Fine doctor now please tend to my boyfriend", she snapped. He shrugged it off and went over to me.

"He's fine he can go home. If you need anything call me", he said only looking at Bella. She rolled her eyes. After a an hour, Bella and I were strolling down the sidewalk hand in hand under a light drizzle. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Lets go home", she said and nodded her head. "I couldn't agree more", I said and we walked to our hotel room. Pure bliss.

"_I've been spending all my time just thinkin' 'bout ya'_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya'_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_fallin' for you"_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I had to include minor drama before the big drama so thhats why Edward got hurt. I know I was mad too. On with the story.**

**Luv yous. Please Review.**


	12. Closer to Love

**A/N: I don't know why but I loved it for some reason. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Hope you like it really, I do. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *huffs ***

Chapter 12 _Closer to Love_

**BPOV**

I found myself touching Edward more often then before his accident. I would absentmindedly stroke his face or interlace our fingers. Now that I knew what it would be like to lose him, I never wanted to feel it again. The pain of it was excruciating. Basically, without Edward, there is no me. I've fallen so,so hard. I didn't mind.

Now that I've thought about it, I realize that you truly don't know how much you love someone until their gone. Or almost gone. When his eyes fluttered open in the hospital, it was the single most happiest moment of my entire life. I have never felt such pain before. I doubt I ever will again. Edward could leave me, or I could get fatally injured. They mean nothing against the pain I felt in the last 24 hours. Lets just say, I'm happy its over.

Once Edward and I got home, we cuddled on the couch with me constantly asking him if he was okay and constantly touching him. Now it was morning and light was streaming in the hotel room's window. I was pressed against Edward in the most comfortable way. Tangled. I sighed contently.

"Good morning", I whispered to his still sleeping form. I didn't want to move but I had to. Today, to my dismay, was the day I was to teach Lauren her dance steps for the movie. I looked at our alarm clock and groaned. It was 11:30 and 3 hours 'till my lesson. I got off Edward without waking him and kissed his forehead. I closed my eyes and let my lips linger on his skin. Perfect. I slowly backed off and smiled. I turned into the kitchen and put my ipod on the dock. I turned it low so it was background music and let the music take me. I twisted and curved my body to obey the beat.

I wouldn't lie, I loved to dance. It was an escape. An adventure. It showed so many emotions but still was physical.

"_She got the call today_

_One out of the gray_

_And when the smoke cleared_

_It took her breath away"_

"_She said she didn't believe_

_it could happen to me_

_I guess we're all one phone call_

_From our knees_

_We'll get there soon"_

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms encircle me and turn me around. He put his one arm around my waist and interlaced the other with one of my hands. He started dancing with me. Twirling me and twisting and dipping. He started to sing along to the words in my ear.

"_Oh its your light_

_Oh its your way_

_Pull me out of the dark_

_Just to show me the way"_

"_Crying out now_

_From so far away_

_You pull me closer to love_

_Closer to love"_

I suddenly realized Edward had twirled us out onto the balcony under the drizzling rain. I stopped moving and looked up into the two most beautiful green eyes ever created.

"I love you", I said with my eyes closed, looking up to the sky letting the rain slowly saturate my face and hair.

"I love you so,so much", he said with a love so pure it was pain voice. His bronze locks swayed in the wind and were darker to the rain. His green eyes, a darker shade of emerald. His features chiseled, precise, and perfect. I traced all of them on his face and saw him smile with his eyes closed. We were both soaking by now. I didn't care I just hugged him closer.

"The ceremony is in only in two weeks and I searched your closets. You guys have nothing to wear", an irritated pixie voice said interrupting the moment. I turned to the door of the balcony to find Alice standing in an annoyed manner. Edward groaned.

"Go away Alice", he groaned and kissed below my earlobe. I giggled.

"No Edward Masen Cullen. We're all going shopping today", she said with authority. I gulped.

"Okay Alice. Just let me get dressed", I said and started walking towards my room. I walked in my room and looked through my closet. I had a strange desire to look good for Edward. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, white tank top, black and white hoodie with graffiti designs, and florescent yellow converse. I smiled at the outcome and walked out into the living room to find 3 more people.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie", I said with a wave.

"Hey Bella", they all replied in unison. They looked startled a each other before laughing. I looked over at Edward to see him staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

"You look so very good Bella", he practically moaned. I blushed. He smirked even more.

"He's right Bells, you look hot", Emmett said munching on a donut. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"That was very shovenestic of you Emmett. She's hot but say it with more class please", Rose said with a fake scowl. Emmett looked clueless. I giggled and mumbled a thanks. You see Rose and Emmett have this very lovey dovey then irritated relationship. They switch between both.

After that fiasco, we all loaded into Emmett's jeep and conversation flowed easily. It usually did with our twisted family. Alice too hyper, Jasper too laid back, Emmett too loud, Rose too tough, Edward too moody, Me too shy. We were dysfunctional but that's why we loved each other and it worked.

We got to the mall in record time due to Alice's maniac driving. Alice squealed when we parked.

"First lets go to Aero", she said and started pulling us towards the store. The boys groaned and Rose and I rolled our eyes. We got in the store alive but we left almost dead. I spent half my time in the dressing rooms trying to dress as fast as Alice threw clothes at me. I got 4 brand t-shirts, 6 camis, 2 pairs of sweats, 2 polos, 1 swimsuit, 3 pairs of pants, and 5 tops. Fwww! Now I know why I hate shopping. I looked over at Edward who looked about ready to fall down and curl into a ball. He got 4 brand t-shirts, 4 pairs of pants, and 6 button down tops with different designs. I laughed. Then I looked at my watch and groaned, I had to go teach Lauren.

"Hey guys, I have to go. I have to teach the she-devil", I said with an eye roll. They all groaned and said good-bye. Edward kissed me and whispered,"Hurry back to me". I smiled and replied,"Of course". I left behind my family to go teach the spawn of Satan.

Man what am I getting myself into.

***

I got the studio 2 minutes late and prayed Lauren wouldn't notice. I walked in.

Nope she noticed.

"Where have you been, bitch?" she asked checking her lip gloss in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and said,"traffic". She huffed.

"You ready?" I asked turning on the music and asking Lauren. She huffed again and mumbled a yeah. After 2 minutes, Lauren stopped and stomped her foot.

"I'm tired why do I have to dance. Its stupid. And with you its even more stupid", she said and sat down next to the mirror. I clenched my fists hoping not to punch her.

"Why don't we take a break?" I asked and went to the bathroom. I checked my reflection in the mirror and pouted. I had plain brown eyes and plain brown hair. Plain. I don't know why Lauren triggered this thought. She was pretty but not beautiful like Rose or Alice. I shrugged off my negative and returned to the dance room. Once inside I gasped and my mouth immediately frowned. There was Lauren holding my phone reading a text message and frowning.

"Lauren?!" I screamed and snatched the phone. I read it and tried to fight a smile. It said...

"_My Bella,_

_How's Lauren? I miss you. So much. Btw, Alice is killing us. I wouldn't have minded if you were here though. I can't believe I miss you this much and you're only 15 minutes away. Ughh! I'm whipped. But you know what I don't care. I love you_

_-Edward"_

I was brought out of my reverie by a ear-piercing scream. I looked over at a very angry Lauren.

"He's mine. I hate you Bella Swan. If he didn't feel bad for you he would date me. ME. He loves me. ME. Me", she said stomping her foot.

"No", I whispered hurt. Her words stung me like a whip. She smiled and pushed me into the closet. I tried to fight but she had Jessica, her friend, help her. I've never been in a physical fight but it sucks. They locked me in there with multiple scratches and one black and blue on my back. I heard them laughing and lock the door. I kept quiet because believe it or not her words affected me. Edward felt bad...for me. Traitorous tears fell down my cheek. I cried myself to sleep. Edward.

**LPOV**

I smiled satisfied and high-fived Jessica. I called Jacob and smiled into the phone.

"Phase one is done. The seed of doubt is planted", I said into the phone. Next I heard a laugh.

**A/N: I officially hate Lauren. Don't you? Lol. In the next three chapters will be the oscar awards where more drama will happen. Lol.**

**Review. Luv yous.**


	13. You and me

**A/N: Umm. Yeah. Srry for not updating in a while. My computer had a virus. It sucked! Gosh, I was really frustrated. Anyway on wit the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and do not own the awesomeness that is Twilight.**

Chapter 13 _You and Me_

**EPOV**

I waited by the door at our suite anxiously awaiting the return of my Bella. My angel. Its been an hour after the time she was supposed to come back and I was getting really worried. Of course she could be having a long practice but something inside my gut didn't feel right.

Maybe it was because I missed Bella. I missed her lips on mine, her hands in my hair, my hands on her hips. Its only been a month and I'm already head-over-heels in love with this beautiful creature. Though that was excusable. Anyone could fall in love with Bella so easily. It was just so natural.

Knock! Knock!

It must be Bella. God, how she invoked such feelings in me was beyond me. I walked to the door and opened it saying,"I missed you. Where were-". I stopped halfway after seeing that the person in front of me wasn't Bella but Lauren. My shoulders slumped and my face fell.

"I missed you too Eddie", Lauren said and just walked in.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Lauren scowled and turned around quickly.

"I don't know and I don't care", she said sharply. Geeze, I hated Lauren so much. I looked at her and scoffed silently. She was wearing a trashy sequined silver mini dress that barely covered her butt. It looked really slutty. But on Bella it would look sexy, I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when Lauren came over and started to straddle me on my chair. I pushed her off only to see her grab my hand and spin me around to face her. She had her body pressed up against mine and it felt dirty and uncomfortable. I missed Bella! I pushed her off again and started backing away.

"Lauren that's it I'm announcing to the public tomorrow that we're through. Its over!" I screamed and saw her look unfazed. She smirked evilly.

"I know you want me", she said.

I scoffed and stormed out the door to look for Bella. I got into my car and started driving towards the dance studio. Bella would be there. I was sure of it. I sped down the highway clutching the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. Bella.

***

I got to the studio to see all the lights off except for a faint glow coming from underneath the closed closet door. I also heard sniffling. Beautiful sniffling. "Bella?" I called.

The sniffling stopped.

I went to the closet door and saw that it was locked. Whoever was inside couldn't get out. I unlocked it and opened the door slowly.

Then my heart smashed into pieces.

Inside was Bella hugging her knees to her chest with tears streaming down her face. She had a few small scratches that were bleeding and a swollen back. I was instantly by her side.

"Bella, love, what happened?" I asked stroking her face. She sniffled once more. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. I whimpered and she opened her eyes. They were filled with confusion, love, and sadness.

"Edward. Do you feel bad for me?" she asked quietly. What kind of a question was that? Then everything clicked. Lauren must have told her I was only dating her cause I feel bad for her. Then she hurt Bella.

"I love you and no I don't feel bad for you. I admire you, adore you, love you", I said looking into her eyes.

"Thank god", she said and crashed her lips to mine in a desperate fashion. I rested my forehead against hers and breathed in her scent.

"Now lets get you home", I said and grabbed her head. She gripped it tight and seemed relieved. I put her into the passenger seat when she let out a small scream of agony. Her back was arched.

"Does it hurt Bella?" I asked frantically and she nodded. So I laid her down in the back seat. Then I began the drive back thinking of a million ways to get back at Lauren.

***

I was on the couch rubbing cream on Bella's bare, bruised back. It was strangely comforting to be there for her. She kissed the knuckles on my free hand and smiled.

"Edward. Did you know she actually stomped her foot when she found out you loved me?" she asked with a smile. I laughed.

"I can picture her doing that", I said with a nod. After a few minutes of easy conversation, We both heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it while Bella pulled her shirt back into place. Standing in the doorway was a semi-good-looking man with black hair and brown eyes. He was standing in an arrogant position with his nose slightly up and his smile thinking he's superior.

"Who is it Edward?" My angel asked and walked up behind me. As soon as she saw our guest she gasped and her mouth went into a frown. "Jacob what are you doing here?" she asked with distaste. Wait she knew this man. I stared at her with incredulous eyes.

"I know you miss me Bells", he said cockily. She gasped again.

"No I don't. I'm actually having a great time with Edward Cullen", she said gesturing towards me. I crossed my arms and stared at the man in front of me. What did he have to do with Bella? His arrogant exterior faltered. After a moment of staring at her, his walls went back up.

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time with Lauren", he said. She scoffed.

"You both can go dig a hole and die in it for all I care", she said and slammed the door in his face. I just stood there with my mouth open. Bella walked away and into her room. I heard the door close. Who was that man? What was his relation to my Bella? Why did he come here? Why did Bella act that way?

All these thoughts conquered my mind and I couldn't help but worry. But one thing that over-shadowed my own fears right now was that girl in that room right now. Bella. I walked to the door and opened it slowly to see Bella clutching a pillow to her chest.

"What's going on?" I pathetically got out. I looked at her and saw that the rims of her eyes were slightly pink. I cupped her cheek and relaxed a bit.

"I...I-I don't know where to begin", she said looking down. I was getting worried right now.

"It was freshmen year of high school and I was best friends with Jacob Black. I was scared and very, very nervous. A week later, Jake and I hooked up and he became my first love. We stayed strong through high school and through college. Then we bought an apartment together and I started paying bills. On the phone bill was a few unknown numbers. I thought nothing of it. Until one night I came home early only to find him in bed with another girl. I ran out the door and never turned back. Looking back on it now, I should have read the signs that he was a jerk. But it still hurts to think about", she let a lone tear fall before wiping it away. She turned to me and saw my fists clenched. She put her small hands on my fists and gently unwound them. I relaxed a little bit. One part of me was sorry for Bella and wanted to punch Jacob, but another part wanted to hide in a corner for believing I was her first love. That thought stopped, however, when I saw her looking at me with happy tearful eyes. "I just didn't know what true love felt like", she said and latched her tiny body onto mine. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"I love you", I said and she smiled against my chest. We fell asleep in that position letting go of all secrets and emotions.

***

I woke up to Bella sleeping in my arms. I pushed some hair behind her ear and pulled her closer for a second. Then I got up. I needed to clear my thoughts of Jacob. I hated him with every fiber of my being. One, because I was jealous, and two, because he hurt someone as perfect and pure as Bella. I went to the living room and sat on the piano bench next to a small piano. I had had it put in yesterday since we would be staying her for a month. I gently glided my fingers across the ivory keys. I closed my eyes at the sensation. I started to pay a song I enjoyed and felt like I could relate to at the moment. I started to sing along to the beat.

"_Cause' there's you and me_

_And all other people_

_with nothing to do_

_Nothing to do_

_Cause' there's you and me_

_And all other people _

_and I don't know why_

_but I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Suddenly I felt a small hand clamp on my shoulder gently and rub circled into it. I turned around to see Bella standing there with her eyes closed.

"That was beautiful", she said and opened her beautiful eyes.

"So are you. I love you", I said guiding her onto the bench.

"I love you too soo, soo much" she practically moaned. I smiled at the sensation of her saying she loved me. I closed my eyes.

"Say it again", I whispered and she leaned in.

"I'm in love with Edward Cullen and always will be", she said in my ear. Then I kissed her. This is how it should be. Right, perfect, extraordinary, natural. This is what love is supposed to feel like. Not blinded by money, fame, or reputation. This is the real thing. Sighed in content knowing my Bella was here.

Forever.

**A/N: How'd you like it. I thought it was pretty drama filled in a teenager sense at least. Anyway, next chapter. Award Night! I'm excited how bout you.**

**Review. Luv you's!**


	14. Almost Lover

**A/N: Are you ready? I'm ready. Man I hope you're ready. Its gonna be epic. Okay here we go. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is twilight! *screams to the heavens above ***

Chapter 14 _Almost lover_

**BPOV**

"Arghhhh!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

"Bella stop moving or its not gonna work", Alice said from her spot next to me. "We have to make you perfect for the awards later", she continued. I groaned.

"Fine but if I look too slutty I will personally kill you", I said relaxing a bit. Tonight was the Oscars and Alice and Rose were helping me get ready. Where's Edward when you need him? I smiled. Just thinking that name made me smile. I was even happier, also, because he "dumped" Lauren today and was escorting me to the awards. It was perfect. Then I started imagining him in his tux. I think I licked my lips.

After 2 hours, Alice said,"You're done". I got up slowly and went to the mirror. When I saw my reflection I gasped.

Staring back at me was a dark haired beauty wearing a regal backless purple halter dress that had a slim v neck going down to just below my bust. It was more skin then I usually showed but it worked. I had a black choker on and black dangly earring made out of the same beads on my choker. I wore a simple pair of black stilettos. My hair was let down except for two strands in the front that were pinned in the back. I had smokey purple eyelids and red lipstick. I had a thin line of liquid eyeliner and mascara. I was happy with the outcome but as soon as I saw myself I sprinted from the door eager to see my Edward. I called,"Thanks Alice and Rose", over my shoulder. I ran into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Edward wearing a black tux with a crisp white muscle shirt underneath it. He had no tie. His hair wasn't in its usual disarray, it was slicked back. To top it off he wore a pair of black and white converse. I'm sure I was gaping.

"Bella you look beautiful", he said slightly breathlessly. It took a moment for me to respond.

"Thanks. But I'm nothing compared to you", I said grabbing his hand. I kissed his knuckles and closed my eyes reveling in the sensation. He walked dangerously close to me and leaned down. His lips were at my ear. I was breathing irregular.

"I don't believe that", he said, his lips slightly grazing my earlobe. I bit my lip to hold in my moan. He chuckled and went back to family friendly Edward.

"Ready to go", he asked. I nodded, still breathless from his act. I waved good-bye to all my friends and Edward and I went to the Oscars. Neither of us knowing what was going to soon happen.

***

After we got there, Edward and I took our seats. Throughout the whole introduction we joked around and giggled. Megan Fox and Pierce Brosnan sent glares our way. But we couldn't care less, we had each other.

"This year's best actor is...", the announcer started and I nudged Edward to pay attention. He sat up and gave my a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I giggled.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" the announcer screamed and I pushed Edward up. He smiled and gave my a quick peck on the lips. I'm sure my grin spread all the way across my face. Edward ran up on stage and grabbed the award, kissed the announcer's cheek, and went to stand in front of the podium.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected", he said exasperatedly gaining laughter from the auditorium. "I'd like to thank my managers, fans, friends, and family for this award. It means a lot to me. But most importantly, I'd like to thank Bella Swan for everything. She's one of the most important people in my life and I don't know what I'd do without her", he continued, staring into my eyes from the podium. I smiled and hoped my eyes twinkled because that's how I felt. "Thanks", he said before running back to sit with me. As soon as he sat down, I discreetly grabbed his hand and squeezed looking at him in the eye. He smiled back and we sat through the awards occasionally stealing secret glances.

"Now best choreographer of the year is...", the announcer said opening the envelope. I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"BELLA SWAN", she said and clapped. I smiled and got up after she called my name. I smiled at Edward who encouraged me with his eyes. I walked onto the stage holding the side of my dress. I heard a few whistles and cat calls. I kissed the announcers cheek and walked to the podium. I looked at the award and smirked.

"Well, would you look at that. Its pretty", I said in a childish voice earning chuckles from the audience. "I'd like to thank everybody. Because without any of you I wouldn't be here right now. But I'd like to send a special thanks to Edward Cullen", cue twinkling eyes and goofy grin,"who has helped with everything I do", I paused and looked at him", Thanks for the prettiful award". I waved and walked off the stage and into the arms of the one man that will forever hold my heart.

***

Edward and I were laughing while I pretended to be gangster to the song "low" By Flo Rida. It was the after party of the Oscar's and we were partying in typical Bella and Edward fashion. I kissed his lips slowly and smiled into it. It was perfect. Then we were interrupted by the loud introduction notes of the song "Can I have this Dance?" by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. He smiled his evil smirk and pulled me onto the dance floor to slow dance. He wrapped his one hand around my waist slowly and lovingly. He interlaced our fingers with his other hand. Then we started swaying just enjoying each other's company. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. After a while, I started singing softly along to the song.

" Itallic Bella **Bold Edward"**

"_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me_

_We'll keep dancing wherever we go next_

_Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together we just keep getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

"**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

**Cause my heart (my heart) is wherever you are"**

We just stood there now with our eyes closed listening to the song and smiling. It was perfect. That's when I realized, as long as Edward was there I'd be able to go on. Forever. With him. I would always be okay with that angel of a man in my arms. I slowly opened my eyes only to see a pair of sparkling emeralds staring back. "Hey", I breathed and his grin grew wider. He pulled away and my mouth went instantly into a frown.

"I'm gonna go get us some punch", he said after pecking my temple. I said okay and went to stand near the side. I didn't want to be on the dance floor alone. I rolled on my heels and whistled.

"Hey Bella", a voice said from behind me. I instantly froze. I knew that voice anywhere. That sickly cool voice. I reluctantly turned around and met a pair of black endless eyes. My jaw clenched.

"What do you want Jacob", I said.

"I didn't like how things ended between us", he said cooly stepping towards me. My mind was spinning a mile a minute and I was confused. Jacob. I clearly didn't love him anymore. But I did miss his friendship. I sighed and nodded.

"We can try to be friends again Jake I miss that", I said stepping closer. He embraced me and I returned it. It was friendly. Right. Then he did the unthinkable. He had the nerve to kiss me. I pulled away and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that?" I asked outraged. He just smirked. I turned on my heel and walked away. Then I saw Edward by the punch bowl. I sighed contently and started making my way over to my lover.

**EPOV**

My breathing was coming in uneven hitches. My Bella had just kissed Jacob! I should have known I was unworthy of her love. She was too perfect, and she had history with Jacob. No competition. Then I stood up straighter after seeing Bella making her way to me. I pulled Lauren to me and called out to Bella,"Hey Bella look at this", then I did something unspeakable. I kissed Lauren Mallory! Trust me, it wasn't tame. It wasn't like I was trying to hurt her I just wanted to prove to myself that I'm okay. I knew I wasn't but I felt so vulnerable. Then she came over with tears streaming a million miles per minute down her face. I crumbled.

**BPOV**

My love. My life. My existence. I tried to hold in my tears, but they kept flowing with no stop. Never ending. The pain of it all. I looked up from my downcast gaze to see a Edward half-way to tears too.

"Why?" I managed to choke out. The tears streamed faster.

"You kissed him. If you don't need me I don't need you", he said closing his eyes. I stepped back and gaped in disbelief.

"Go to Hell Edward", I said and stormed out of the party. I made my way onto the dark cold streets. I walked aimlessly towards Alice's hotel room. Edward how could he betray me. He didn't even want to hear me. I guess he didn't really love me. The tears wouldn't stop. Those traitorous evidences of pain, sorrow, anger, and vulnerability. I finally got to my destination and started full-out sobbing. Edward. Edward. Alice walked in and went immediately into care-taker mode. I went on to explain her everything and she looked at me with pure horror.

"Bella I'm so sorry about both", she whispered and hugged me. I hugged her back and then got confused.

"Both?" I asked.

"Your parents died today", she whispered through closed eyes. I sobbed even harder and started packing clothes into a duffel bag. Alice got up and started crying. At the moment, I had no other thoughts except for the fact that my life was falling apart by the seams. I stopped in my tracks and turned to Alice. I wrapped her in my arms and started sobbing along with her.

"Alice why did this happen to me?" I asked as Alice smoothed my hair.

"I don't know",she said and kissed the top of my head.

"I have to go"

"I know", she said and started calling the airport. An hour later I was on a plane to Greece. Whether not this choice was good or not escaped my mind. It seemed like my life was moving fast in a slow-motion world and I couldn't slow it down. Edward and my parents. The only constants in my life were gone. Literally and metaphorically I was alone. I pressed the palm of my hand to the cold window on the plane. I hummed a tune and slowly fell into a nightmare filled slumber. Tears rolled down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop.

"_Good-bye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopes and dreams_

_I'll try not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be"_

**A/N: The ending sucked eggs on this chapter. Ughh! Btw, srry for not updating in a while, the virus returns! Lol**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	15. She's Like the Wind

**A/N: Yepp. Nothing really to say. Umm. Yeah... Enjoy chapter 15. I luv you alls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool! My life sucks. Jk.**

Chapter 15 _She's Like the Wind_

**EPOV**

I walked to our hotel room hoping _she'd _be there. I had to talk to her. Sort things out. I just had too. I slowed my pace, half wanting to see her again and half not wanting to face the problem. I stuck my hands in my pockets and fumbled with the black velvet box in them. I took it out and examined the beautiful ring. A beautiful ring that would one day rest on a beautiful hand. Bella's hand. I sighed at the thought. The picture so clear, so full of happiness. _Fix the problem first_, I thought to myself. I sighed and sped up hoping to catch my Bella before she goes to sleep.

I made it to the front door of the hotel and looked up at our room which held the most perfect person alive in it. I just stared at it. Trying to find the right words, the perfect words. I clenched my hand together feeling the emptiness of it without Bella's hand. I closed my eyes and saw Bella's beautiful smiling face, dressed in white, slow dancing with me. The happiness I felt at that picture stunned me. Its funny how even when we were in a serious big fight, I always seemed to want her more. I laughed humorlessly and pushed the lobby door open. I stepped into the crowded lobby and started taking long strides to the elevator. I saw a few people look my way, mostly girls. I pushed the floor button and waited to get up to my stop. I pulled out the soft velvet box. I would propose to her now. I would. Ding! I stepped out of the elevator and walked to our room. I opened the door and burst in.

"Bella!" I yelled. I waited for a reply. None.

"Bella!" I tried again. Nothing.

"Bella?!" I said getting frantic now. I searched the whole apartment and I found nothing. She must be at Alice's. Yeah that's where she is. I dialed my sisters number and counted the rings. Where could my angel be?

"Hello?" a strained voice asked on the end. A voice that sounded like crying.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No I'm not jerk face. First my best friends heart gets ripped out, then she finds out her parents passed away, and finally she goes to Greece for I don't how long to escape. Yeah I'm perfectly fine", she snapped. I stood there for a few minutes with my mouth open. Bella. Oh Bella.

"Well, I'm leaving", my sister said and hung up. I slowly let the phone slip from my hands. My life, my love, gone. I slowly sat down on the couch and cried. Yes, I Edward was crying. I buried my face in my hands and just cried. I don't know how long I just sat and cried, but I finally fell asleep.

I woke up feeling numb. I looked at the light streaming in from the window and let a few tears escape my eyes. Bella. I let out a long sob before getting out of bed. I got dressed and just sat in a chair overlooking the window. Tears constantly streaming down my face.

Knock!

I got up fro my moping position and went to answer the door. I opened it and made no reaction. In front of me was a interviewer.

"Edward. There are rumors that you and Bella broke-up. Is it true? Well, thats a stupid expression. You're crying. Oh well, I guess I could suit her now", he said fast nudging me towards the end. I clenched my fists and all I saw was red. I punched him square in the jaw and barked at him to go. He nodded and sprinted down the hallway. I closed the door angrily and walked back to my moping space. I closed my eyes and a few tears slipped from underneath them. I walked to my closet and put on a black trench coat. I walked out the door not bothering to lock it. I walked onto the street and wandered aimlessly.

I opened the door of the pub to see a very depressed group of people. Perfect. I sat down at the bar with my shoulders hunched over.

"You got the blues too?" the bartender said more then asked. I nodded and he said that he understands. He got my a beer and went on his way. I closed my eyes and memories came flashing into my eyes.

_Flashback_

_We were dancing to the song "Can I have this Dance?"._

_Done_

I distinctly remember singing to her,"Every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all.

_Flashback_

_First Kiss in the pool_

_Done_

_--------------_

_Flashback_

_Dancing with her_

_Done_

_---------------_

_Flashback_

_Chatting on the first day_

_Done_

I let a single tear fall before wiping it away. I got up and numbly walked to the piano. I sat down and glided my fingers once over before beginning a song. I took a deep breath and began. I closed my eyes.

" _She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through the moonlight only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart but she doesn't know what she's done"_

"_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body so close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind"_

I sang with my eyes open not wanting to see the crying face of my Bella. I finished the song and walked back to the bar. I took a sip of the beer, paid, and sprinted out the door. I walked towards the park where we sat on the tree and shared the most amazing kiss of my lifetime. I held on to the black box in my pocket and continued to _our _tree. I climbed it and sat down on the branch. I cried and cried.

"Bella..will you marry...me?" I asked to the sky. I cried even harder. What ifs filled my head. My heart on the other hand was just in pain. No other emotions but pain, anguish. I just sat there waiting for it to stop. It wouldn't, I was sure. The pain would forever be embedded in my heart. I fell sleep on the branch dreaming of a perfect world where Bella and I were together.

I woke up and walked to Alice's apartment not wanting to go home. I sat down in her kitchen and stared at specks in her granite table top. She sighed and went to hold my hand. I looked into her eyes to see them holding tears.

Oh Bella.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter despite the depressing stuff. Come on every story has at least one. Lol.**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	16. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**A/N: I know this is a depressing part of the story, but hold in there. Upcoming: Cute scenes, serenades, fluff, and DRAMA! Lol**

**Disclaimer: *Sits in corner and rocks back and forth* I don't own twilight. I don't own twilight. Arghh!**

Chapter 16 _ Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

**BPOV**

I stepped up the two front steps to my Grandpa's beach house. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I haven't seen my grandfather since grandma died. We couldn't bare to see the sadness in each others eyes. So we didn't look. After grandma died, I moved out and began my career while grandpa stayed in Greece and watched over the beach house him and grandma lived in.

I knocked and held my breath. I heard footsteps and the creak of a door being opened. Then an elderly man opened the door with red rimmed eyes. He was crying. I let out my breath and started sobbing. My grandpa hugged me tightly and cried along with me.

"Oh Bella. I know", he cooed into my ear. After a while, we went inside and sat huddled near a fire. We fell into easy conversation. I've always loved my grandparents and I didn't realize how much I missed them.

"So your here for the funeral", grandpa said looking down. I nodded before letting silent tears run down my cheek.

"Its so hard. First gran then my...parents", I said, my voice thick with feeling. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You can stay here for as long as you want", he said,"I missed you and your all I have left".

I hugged him and bid him goodnight but he grabbed my wrist. I spun around to face him.

"What else is wrong?" he asked knowingly. I sighed.

"I met someone. A boy", I said not making eye contact. I closed my eyes afraid to shed more tears.

"What's his name?" grandpa asked.

"Edward Cullen. He's perfect, grandpa, but a misunderstanding got in the way. I came here the next day", I said. Grandpa squeezed my hand before getting up and mumbling something that sounded like,"It'll work out". I hoped so. I walked up to my old room and sat on the creaky bed. Flashbacks of my grandma and parents went through my mind. Then Edward entered my mind and claimed center spotlight in it. He always did. Edward Cullen, you don't know how very much I'm in love with you. I fell asleep with thoughts of a perfect world with Edward holding me tight.

***

I woke up early the next morning feeling just as bad as last night. I couldn't stand the house and the thoughts it triggered. That's why I left. I put on my black trench coat and grabbed my ipod. I turned the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" on repeat and walked down to the beach.

"_I walk a lonely road_

_the only one I have ever known_

_don't know where it goes_

_but its home to me and I walk alone"_

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

"_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone"_

I sat down on a big rock 3 feet from the crashing waves and closed my eyes. I let the salty sea mist swish against my face. I relished in its rough smoothness. I whispered Edward's name against the mist. It felt good to say his name on my lips. It felt like he was mine even for that second when I said it. Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken my trench coat off and walked knee deep into the waves. I lifted my head to the sky and let the waves crash around my body. I loved the feel of the cold water splashing me. Along with that, I chanted Edward's name like a mantra in a whisper. For that second, I felt...happy. Then I froze in my tracks.

I heard _him_ whisper my name. I turned around.

There standing in all his perfection was Edward Cullen. He was holding a duffel bag and was ankle deep in the water staring at me.

"Bella", he said louder this time.

I wanted nothing more then to jump in his arms and kiss him senseless, but I just nodded. I slowly and cautiously walked closer to him. I was soaking by now and was really cold. Edward noticed. He brushed a piece of hair from my face. It was so romantic. I closed my eyes and leaned my head more into his hand and whimpered. He nodded.

"I know", he whispered and stroked my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly. I had to tell him.

"Edward. I miss you,and I still love you. But I can't get back together with you. Not yet. I need to learn how to trust you, let go, and most importantly trust myself. I was hurt and I'm broken now", I said with pain. Edward looked like his whole world crashed down and he was forced to watch.

"I'll wait. I'll help fix you", he said with conviction and embraced me in a warm hug. I melted into him.

"We can still be friends, and since your here you can stay with me. You can accompany me to the...funeral", I said feeling immensely better now Edward was here. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Let's get you home. You'll get sick. I wouldn't want that", he said and slung his arm around my shoulder. I smiled involuntarily.

***

An hour later, Edward and I were talking and laughing in front of a blazing fire. It felt right. Except I couldn't kiss him. I wanted too so badly, but the whole trust myself thing got in the way.

"Why did you come?" I asked out of the blue. He closed his eyes.

"When you left, I fell apart. I snapped at the most miniscule things. Finally, I couldn't take it and came to see you. I thought you would be angry at me and tell me to leave. I didn't care. I just wanted to see your face again", he paused," to see your beautiful brown eyes that speak to me in a way nothing else can. To see your smile. Your body. Your laugh". Touched his heart and left my hand there. His eyes were still closed.

"You don't realize how much I wished I could comfort you. To hold you in my arms", he said and opened his eyes. I shed some tears and he grew frantic.

"Don't cry. No. No. No", he said wiping them away with his smooth thumbs. I smiled through my tears and he smiled his crooked smile back. Then we burst out laughing.

"Wanna dance?" he asked serious.

"Of course", I choked out.

Then he grabbed me hand and put one of his on my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I heard my grandpa scream. I unlatched myself from Edward and stuttered. Omyigosh! My grandpa saw me dancing with my ex! I scrambled for an excuse. Then Edward spoke up.

"Hello sir. I'm Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you", he said politely.

"You hurt her", Gramps said accusingly mostly to himself. I smacked myself on the forehead. How could this get anymore embarrassing. I walked over to him.

"Grandpa. It was a misunderstanding and besides we're only friends", I said detecting the sadness at the end. He humphed and shook Edward's hand.

'Pleasure to meet you too", he said returning to the sweet old man he really is. Edward looked relieved.

"Since you'll be staying for the funeral, I thought, I'm gonna show you your room", he said pulling Edward along. I waved warmly and he did so back. I missed Edward. Then I was brought out of my reverie, when I suddenly remembered everything I had lost recently. My parents, the love of my life. I felt the tears threatening to spill over so I ran to my room.

***

That night I laid in my bed listening to the hard pitter patter of the rain against the roof. There was a definite storm out tonight. But I didn't care. My thoughts kept haunting me. Returning to my mind every five seconds like some evil demon sent from hell to torture me. I cried and cried . My tears seeming to never stop. Finally I couldn't take it. I bolted upright in my bed and ripped the covers from my body. I went over to my desk frantically and grabbed a piece of paper. When I lived in Greece when I was younger, instead of keeping a diary, I'd write a diary entry, stick it in a bottle, and throw it into the sea. I don't know what possessed me to do it now.

I wrote..

_I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't close my eyelids without feeling the cloud of misery hanging over my head like a death sentence. It feels as if one word can snap me. As if I have the weight of the world pushing down on my shoulders. I don't know what to do. I'm lost._

_I thought that afternoon where I met my client was too good to be true. It was too perfect. Edward. A synonym of perfect. I loved the feel of his name off my tongue. Like caramel. Everything about him draws me in. His beautiful face, gorgeous body, intelligent mind, glorious soul. Everything. In the past couple of months, I have learned a new meaning to that word. Everything isn't materialistic like I thought before. It is simply being happy. I lost everything when Edward left me. Happiness. Gone._

_If I wasn't already on the verge of snapping then, then when I parents died, I was. Without thinking, I bolted to Greece for the funeral. Now that I'm here, I can't stop feeling pain. Every corner holds something that causes a stab to my heart. Then Edward came. Everything feels slightly better now. Even if we're not together. No matter how much I wish I could change that. I found myself constantly looking at his lips. Remembering what they felt like. Perfect doesn't even begin to cover it. _

_When I'm in his arms, I feel safe, stable. Like happiness could come back. Then he lets go. Everything comes flooding back into my mind with better clarity then the first time. _

_Through all this, there's only one thing I want. One thing I need. I need Edward to kiss me and tell me everything's gonna be okay. The one thing in the way is me. I just can't seem to find the strength to let him back in. Every fiber of my being is begging me too but I just can't. Of all the constant things in this world, the one I know for sure that is true is that I'm hopelessly in love with Edward._

I tried desperately to wipe away the tear stains that appeared on the paper. I put it into a bottle and jogged out the back door. I stood on the cliff facing the 60 foot drop into the jagged rocks and strong crashing waves. It was raining really hard. Like a storm. I threw the bottle into the ocean before breaking down and clutching my knees to my chest. I sobbed and sobbed. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me protectively. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of _his_ arms.

Next thing I knew, I was in his bed with his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I fell asleep shortly after into a nightmare filled slumber.

**A/n: I was extremely proud of this chapter. I think its the best. Listen to the song "When your gone" by Avril Lavigne when reading it. It fits perfectly.**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	17. Two is better then one

**A/N: Sorry about not writing in a while. School, twilight, exams, twilight, sister, twilight, job, and did I mention twilight. Lol. Anyways, I heard some really good songs over my absence form fan fiction. Try listening to the ban the script. Really good. Boys like girls also came out with a really good soundtrack, Love drunk. Check it out. Onwards…**

**Disclaimer: I wish with all my heart that I owned twilight. *closes eyes and crosses fingers* Darn it! Still not mine.**

Chapter 17 _Two is Better then one_

**EPOV**

I woke up in pure bliss after realizing I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. That is until I realized she wasn't mine anymore. I groaned in frustration at that. How could I have been so stupid not to realize that this perfect creature wouldn't hurt me in anyway! Especially not with Jacob whom we have both grown to hate. Ughh! Why is love so confusing.

I got out of bed kissing Bella quickly on the neck. God, how I loved her! I got dressed and strode out the door for my morning run. But before I could clear my head, flashbacks of Bella and I flooded my mind.

_Flashback_

_1 month earlier_

"_Come on slowpoke", Bella called to me while she turned around and jogged backward. _

_I smiled. Who would have thought, I Edward Cullen would have fun jogging at some ungodly hour? Apparently Bella who dragged me out here. I must admit, it was fun running with Bella. It also helped that she wore skin tight short shorts and a sports bra. Take about hot!_

"_I'm coming", I called and sped up. She circled back forward and slowed down._

_I caught up to her quickly, but she didn't notice me. I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She was definitely startled! She jumped up and pushed me to the ground. I groaned in pain. She knelt next to me with wide eyes._

"_Edward. Are you okay? I thought you were a stranger", she said stroking my chest. I nodded that I was okay. Then she kissed my neck and slowly made her way to my jaw._

"_I really am sorry", she whispered huskily. I gulped and sat up with waiting lips. She laughed and pulled me up to my feet._

"_Not until you beat me, sugar", she said and started running towards the hotel. I smirked and ran after her. I really wanted that kiss! _

_End of Flashback_

I stopped at the cliff where I found Bella yesterday. I frowned at how broken she looked. Bella never deserved to be in such pain and to think I caused it. I mentally cursed myself for being so selfish and proud. Stupid me! Go to hell, Edward. Ughh!

I sat down near the water's edge and just stared into the water thinking of beautiful brown eyes and long chocolate hair. I sighed when all of a sudden something hit my toe. I looked down to see a bottle that looked about 10 years old. I opened it and gasped. It was a diary entry from Bella…10 years ago! She must have been only 13 at the time. I started reading it with a burning curiosity.

_I can't believe I've been so stupid. I barely spent anytime with Gran before she died. How could I have been such a brat! I didn't even get to say good-bye. Now Gran's gone and I feel so alone. She was the only one in the family that understood me. I tried to reach her when they lowered her into the beach sand, but Garrett held me back. God, I love that boy!_

_He's my best friend and was there for me when I needed him. I think I may have developed a crush on him. His piercing blue eyes and crow black hair just get me. I want to kiss him. Is it normal to feel this way when your grandma just died?_

_-Bella_

I felt so bad for Bella yet I felt a burning hate for this Garrett who seemed to get her attention at the time. Now I'm being ridiculous. This was years ago. Just a school yard crush. I sighed and started making my way back to the beach house eager to see my Bella again.

I stepped through the threshold and into the room that held a piano and guitar. I distinctly heard the sound of water running so I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the keys. Then I started to play and sing. Just letting go of all emotions.

**Bold Edward**

_Itallic Bella_

_**Both is both**_

"**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

**This could be something**

**Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing"**

Suddenly I heard a harmonic voice singing along with me and I sang with even more emotion.

"_**So maybe its true, that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better then one**_

_**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**Now I'm thinking two is better then one"**_

"_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing"_

"_**And maybe its true, that I can't live without you**_

_**Well maybe two is better then one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better then one"**_

Then I looked at her face and she looked into my eyes just like we used too. For that moment, I could practically feel myself loving her forever. I slowly reached upward to cup her beautiful face.

"Bella", I whispered and she closed her eyes. I leaned in and she did the same. This was it. This was the make-up! I leaned closer.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. I froze, groaned, and dropped my hand. Bella opened her eyes and I saw pain in them. My eyes softened. We both turned around to see a tall, muscular man with crow black hair. He had piercing blue eyes. Suddenly, Bella hopped off the bench and ran to him. I hopped up immediately.

"Garrett! Garrett!", Bella screamed and hugged him. I felt the jealously burning through my skin. Bella grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me.

"Edward this is Garrett. One of my childhood friends", she said and stared at Garrett. I couldn't believe this. This was Garrett! I shook his hand and smiled a fake smile. He did the same. I quickly excused myself and went to my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

Weren't we just sharing a special moment? Bella isn't one to ditch me for someone else when she said she loved me…is she?

I couldn't fall asleep without Garrett's face entering my mind. I just laid awake for a while when all of a sudden I remembered that tomorrow was the funeral. I had to be there for Bella. Even if I was pissed, I had to do this Bella. I fell asleep shortly after knowing my goal for the next day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Listen to the song while you read this. It fits perfectly with the scene. I was all surprised. Lol.**

**Review. Luv yous!**


	18. Kelsey

**A/N: Poor Edward. So confused. *sighs sadly* Okay just wanted to inform you guys about a new story I created called the house on the hill. I think the ideas gonna be really interesting to write about. So check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own twilight. *starts to sniffle***

Chapter 18 _Kelsey_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling nothing but dread in the pit of my heart. I got up and walked to my bathroom hoping to wash away the feeling that tugged at my broken heart. But as soon as I saw my reflection, I burst out sobbing not wanting to hold it in. I desperately clutched my chest where my happy heart was supposed to be.

"Bella? Bella!" Garrett said from the entry way. I looked up at him, then continued sobbing. He looked uncomfortable.

"I'll get Edward", he said and shuffled out. I shrugged it off.

A few minutes later, Edward walked in and immediately sat next to me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and started rocking us both. I melted into him.

"Shhh…Its okay Bella", he cooed into my hair. I looked up from my place on his chest into his eyes where nothing but pain lied.

I cupped his face with my hands and breathed," Sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry. It just hurts". He looked in even more pain. He took his thumbs and started wiping away my tears. I leaned into his hand and whimpered. He kissed the top of my head and sent me to take a shower. I did so.

When I was done I stepped out only to see Edward got me a coffee, clothes, and a towel. I smiled involuntarily. I slipped on the small black sundress and veil. I pulled my black flip flops on and stared out the window in my room. The coffin was already on the beach ready to be lowered. I started crying. My shoulders violently shaking with each sob. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I wiped away my tears and answered the door.

"Are you ready?" my grandpa asked quietly in a strained voice. His eyes were puffy so I knew he was crying. I nodded and linked my arm through his. We walked onto the beach where the funeral was to take place. I cried through the whole funeral barely paying attention to anything but the deathly pale man and women laying in the coffin. Suddenly, everything stopped and they started lowering my parents into the sand. I screamed and sobbed.

I ran to the spot they were lowering her in and tried to reach for them. But I was stopped by a pair of strong arms enveloping me. I couldn't watch, so I buried my face into Edward's chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed his face into my hair and kissed me on the side of my head. This was the second time today, Edward had comforted me and I couldn't be more thankful. He really was perfect. It was a long time before I stopped crying and it was just sniffling. He noticed my obvious pain and just rocked me. Suddenly, I became very aware that we were the only ones on the beach. Then he did something unexpected.

He started singing. In an angel's voice. He was singing so lowly only I could hear.

"_So take one word you said and put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

_You wonder where your going next_

_You got your head pushed into my chest and_

_Now your hoping that someone will let you in_

_Well I'll sure let you in_

_You know I'll let you in_

_Oh Kelsey"_

"_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you always_

_Now through the thick and thin_

_Until the end you better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it because I'm always here for you_

_And I'll be here for you (I know, I know, I know)_

_I know how it feels believe me_

_I've been there and (I know I know I know)_

_I know what it feels like_

_Tell me Kelsey"_

"_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa oh Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, of Kelsey_

_(I hear you darlin)"_

I looked up from his chest to see his face only to see his eyes staring intently into mine. They showed that he meant every word that he said. It was so sweet and so perfect and so…Edward. I kissed his shoulder and buried myself closer to him.

"Bella. Please let me in. I'll take care of you", he whispered into my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes. Edward picked me up and carried me to the house. I cuddled into his stomach when we laid onto the couch. He draped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. I fell asleep still haunted by today's events.

***

I woke up to a loud crash in the kitchen area.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, still feeling groggy. I looked up from my cushion to notice that Edward wasn't with me anymore. I instantly frowned.

I stumbled off the couch and walked into the kitchen. The scene made me gasp. Garrett was standing stiffly on the right side with his fists clenched. I looked to my right to see my beautiful Edward in the same position.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked suddenly growing angry. I stepped in the middle of them and looked up at both of them. Garrett huffed and walked away.

"Edward?" I asked softly not making eye contact. He smiled a fake smile.

"We just got in a little tiff", he said and walked towards his room. I stood there dumbfounded at the events that just took place. I looked over by the sink only to a broken plate near where Edward was standing. I slowly walked toward it and bent down. I tried to clean everything up, but my hands were trembling and my eyes were becoming blurry from all the tears pouring out. Then I dropped the plate and felt a searing pain in my hip. I dropped to the floor and let a small cry of pain out.

I looked down to see that I had cut my hip on a piece of glass. I limped to my room and into the bathroom. I fumbled through the medicine cabinet only to see that we had run out of bandages. I groaned and walked to the living room where Edward and Garrett were watching football.

I tried to stumble around them but I was growing weaker from the amount of blood loss. Edward looked up at me and smiled. His smile faltered when he saw my t-shirt drenched in blood on the right side.

"Bella What happened?!" he asked and rushed to my side. I just shook my head. Then he picked me up and ran out the door.

The next thing I knew, we were in the hospital. But I fainted again after Edward kissed my forehead and I felt a hot tear fall on my forehead.

**A/N: I know its so sad. Btw, Edward and Garrett got in a fight if you were wondering. So that's it.**

**Luv yous. Review!**


	19. The final chapter

**A/N: Hey guy! Sorry I haven't written in a while. It's just that I seemed to have permanent writer's block. It just wouldn't go away!!! LOL. Anyways, I just wanted you to know I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. Also, this will be the LAST chapter of 'Beat of my Heart'. I know… so sad. Anyways, Onward!!**

**P.S. Play the song during the chapter it fits.**

Chapter 19 _Look After You_

EPOV

I just sat and stared at my love as she lied there helpless in her hospital bed. I knew she was hurting. That much I could tell. But this was the last straw. How could I just dismiss her so easily? I would never forgive myself.

It wasn't just that instance either.

Lately, when I'm up at night thinking about what went wrong, I'd try to picture my life without this gorgeous creature.

I couldn't.

And that's what scared me. It was as if I needed her like air. And I suppose that was true. In a sense, without her there was no me. She consumed me. And I liked it.

It was in those moments that I realized I would do anything to win this creature back. Anything at all. Though at times, I just want to leave and save her all this heartache. Maybe she would be better off without me. I know though that I'm too selfish to really execute through on that plan. She was it.

My one true love.

And I knew I would never recover. Her handprint would be forever embedded in my heart. Like a tattoo that I could never remove.

I was brought out of my thinking by a door opening and closing.

I looked over and growled.

"Sup, bitch?" Garrett said popping his mouth on the 'sup' part.

I ignored him and tried to ignore him for what he really was. A bastard. He was constantly trying to seduce Bella and I could tell he only wanted her for sex. That pissed my off beyond belief. We've got in a few fights and I can't say they've ended well.

In fact, I wouldn't mind if the guy just dropped down dead.

I don't usually think so violently, but it's Bella we're talking about here.

"Edward?" Bella asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, Bella baby, I was so worried", I practically breathed as I kissed the top of her forehead.

Garrett huffed.

"She's not your baby", Garrett muttered and I froze.

Because he was right.

She wasn't mine and I had no right to call her so.

"Actually Edward, Can I have a few moments with Garrett...alone?" she asked wearily, as if it was a struggle to just talk.

I felt a stab at my heart.

"Umm… sure…", I said and kissed Bella one more time on the forehead.

I walked out the door, trying to desperately not look back.

Once out, I let out a much needed breath. I knew seeing Garrett would be a struggle against my control. But hearing her want to see him alone was too much. I had to get out.

Bella, with her perfect silky brown locks, wanted to talk to him alone. Bella, with her depthless gorgeous chocolate eyes, didn't want me there.

I felt my breathing come in short, raspy breaths.

Then I just exhaled all my breath as a plan started to form in my head.

I felt my eyes harden with resolve and my shoulders slump back.

I would leave Bella.

For Bella.

* * * * * *

**BPOV**

"Garrett, I've heard the things you said about me and frankly I think you're a jackass", I stated simply as Garrett looked at me in horror.

"What the hell are you talking about? Edward was the one saying all the suggestive comments!!" he said defensively.

"Don't you dare lie to me Garrett Smith! If you have any hope of renewing this friendship I suggest you clean up your act and give me and Edward the respect we deserve!" I yelled.

I softened my voice, "We were such good friends. Why are you such a jerk now?"

"Because you left me Bella. Just because your grandma died you left me to go wallow in your own guilt. I loved her too Bells, I loved her too…and I love you", Garrett said, sounding more like the friend I once loved.

His blue eyes shimmered with emotion and his jet black hair was falling in front of his eyes.

"Garrett! You know I loved you at one time. But the truth is…Edward is the only one for me. He's the only one that really knows me and fully understands me. It was like he was designed especially for me. I love him and after I'm done talking with you, I want you to send him in", I said softly.

Garrett nodded and tried to conceal the heartbreak in his eyes.

"And Garrett…don't worry. One day you'll find someone who loves you like I love Edward", I smiled at him, watching his blue eyes sparkle once again.

"Love you Bells", he said and walked out the door.

I closed my eyes and thought of this whole mess that got me where I am now. If someone would have told me I'd be in love with THE Edward Cullen before I would have laughed in their face. It's funny how things turn out.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my reverie by Garrett running back into the room looking panicked.

"Bella! He's gone!!", Garrett said," he left a note".

I quickly grabbed the piece of paper from his hands. The writing was in Edward's beautiful script.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I can't tell you how much you mean to me. It's impossible to say into words. Somehow even the simple phrase 'I love you' doesn't quite sum it up. _

_But I am leaving. Bella I can't seem to stand seeing you in any pain anymore. It's as if my presence in your life has caused you nothing but heartache. I'm going back to L.A._

_If we ever meet again, I'll be sure to grab you by the hand and look into your depthless brown eyes and say," Hi my name is Edward Cullen". Because I don't think, if I were in your place, I'd like to remember me. In fact, its better that we just forget each other. Forget the grief we put each other through._

_Is what I'm doing noble? I don't know, but I do know this. Bella, you are the love of my life, my soulmate. Despite how cheesy that sounds, it's the truth and I'll never forget it._

_ Good-bye,_

_ Edward_

The tears slid down my face and I desperately tried to reach for Garrett.

"Garrett? Get me a one-way ticket to L.A", I sobbed.

* * * *

**EPOV**

I walked into my bedroom feeling more depressed than I ever was. Was she happy? Was she thinking of me right now? Was she holding Garrett?

I groaned and flopped down on my bed.

How in such little time did Bella manage to wrap me completely around her fingers?

I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes, picturing my beautiful Bella.

'What was she doing now?

That question would forever haunt my mind. It wasn't like a regular romance, where you eventually move on. Bella would be forever my lover. I couldn't move on.

And now I'm wondering if it was smart to just leave. What if she did really love me?

"I'm stupid", I muttered.

"Yes you are", I jumped at the melodic voice.

I sat up and stared as Bella walked into my bedroom looking more beautiful than any woman should. Was this a dream?

"Are you a dream?" I mumbled as I watched her walk slowly over to me.

I stood up as she lifted her hand. She flexed her fingers and suddenly rammed her palm against the side of my face. My face reeled to the side.

I rubbed it as the redness slowly left my face.

"Bella, What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"I came to hand your ass to you", she smirked.

"What?"

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you just walk away from what we have?" she asked softly.

"Edward whether you know this or not, you are my life as I am yours. By leaving your just putting off the inevitable", she paused," we were meant to be".

That's all the encouragement I needed.

I crushed my lips to hers and slid my tongue across her upper lip.

This kiss was urgent yet sweet. And Perfect. Fireworks were going off in my head, wind chimes were sounding in my ears, and stars danced behind my closed eyelids. Despite how girly it sounds, I felt complete.

"I'm here and always will be Edward", she whispered when we broke apart.

"I love you, Bella", I said against her lips and smiled.

This was my life now. With her in it, it didn't matter what I did or who was bothering us, Bella and I were an unstoppable force. And I liked it.

Now I was ready to embrace the life I want and need, pushing my insecurities aside.

I kissed my Bella again before just holding her and relishing how perfect my life was with Bella in it.

**OMG! It's finally over. I'm sorta sad, but at least I get to work on new projects now. **** Anyways, thanks for reading. You guys are the best readers out there!! I love you guys.**

**Review the last chapter please.**


End file.
